Odds Against You, Naruto!
by Lunabell Marauder Knyte
Summary: Adopted! When everyone is against you. When no one, not even your family, believes in you. When demons are out to get you and everyone turns their back. Then you must be Naruto Uzumaki. Blacksheep of the Namikaze-Uzumaki family, shadow of his rival, and complete outcast of Konoha. Yaoi. NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

Title: Odds Against You, Naruto!

Genre: Romance/Family/Drama/Suspense

Rating: Beginning is PG13-ish, Later chapters are M for mature themes.

Summary: When everyone is against you. When no one, not even your family, believes in you. When demons are out to get you. Then you must be Naruto Uzumaki. Black sheep of the Namikaze-Uzumaki family, shadow of his rival and almost, but unofficial adopted brother, Sasuke Uchiha, and outcast to all of Konoha.

* * *

Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I live in the village of Konoha where my father is the leader, or as we call him, the Hokage. That means that he's the most powerful ninja of us all. He's tall, tan, and one of the only males in the whole entire elemental continent to have blonde hair. My mother is named Kushina and she is very energetic, and enthusiastic and loves to be happy. My father, like I said, is really powerful, he's also got money and looks. They are adored by everyone because they have almost nothing to be ashamed about...almost. They are like two love struck teenagers and their marriage almost never leaves the honeymoon stage. They are really perfect for each other and they almost had the perfect life...almost.

Almost being that they had me.

Fourteen years ago I ruined everything. At least, that's how the village treats me. As far as I can figure out a powerful and dangerous demon attacked my village all those years back...on the day of my birth. Way to be welcomed to the world, right?

Being the only way to assure the village's safety, the former Hokage sacrificed himself and sealed the beast within me.

My mother reminds me whenever she see's me down that I am a hero. That I am the only thing keeping the demon from hurting anyone ever again.

But that's not the same attitude I receive from everyone else. They all talk behind my back, they whisper as I walk by, and they always have this angry and murderous look in their eyes when they look at me. Some wish to really hurt me, I know they do, but they restrain themselves because of my father. Others who are bold, or drunk, dared lay a finger on me and they hurt me in many different ways.

My father didn't do much about it, except keep it from my mother. I know it'd hurt her so I don't tell her either. Of course that caught wind and soon more and more people dared to hurt the Hokages son. Because that's what I am. I am not Naruto. I am The Honorable son of the Hokage.

When I looked at my father in the eyes the first time it happened I didn't know what they were saying. Mother always said that it didn't matter what people said, what did matter was what their eyes portrayed. I couldn't read them and that is when my insecurities truly began. I questioned my fathers actions and his decisions down to the point of his leadership skills, especially when I became a ninja.

My biggest insecurity was by the fact that I didn't possess his last name. He has a son, but he is the last Namikaze. So I have to wonder...Why am I not worthy to continue his lineage?

He was careful not show favoritism to me, to the point of complete opposite. He treated my as cold as he would a rogue when I am in his presence with my team. No one cares though, in fact they seem to deem it fair and right.

Except for Iruka and Sasuke...and Kakashi.

Sasuke Uchiha is my unofficial adopted brother, rival, and best friend. After his family was assassinated my father took him in and we treated him like part of the family. At first we were extra nice to him because that was what you were supposed to do when someone just lost everything. But Sasuke got annoyed quickly because he wasn't a charity case. So I treated him like a regular kid. He liked that...my father didn't. My father lectured me about being nicer and to show some respect.

Sasuke, being the perfect soldier that he was raised to be, didn't dare go against the Hokages actions and let him do whatever he wanted, even if he didn't like it. Then later would apologize to me for getting lectured because of him but I reminded him that it was alright. Sasuke didn't like to show outward emotions to people because he needed to be strong, but when it was just the two of us...well it was just the two of us. No mask, no secrets, just two boys who were the best of friends in their own little world.

Then there was Iruka. My sensei who cared greatly for me. Unlike my dad who could never make time for me, Iruka sensei always found at least an hour a day. He trained me and helped me understand material I was having trouble with. And not just that. He takes me out to eat and gives me advice and I can talk to him about my problems and insecurities. Sometimes I don't even have to tell him anything and he gives me the perfect advice anyway. Iruka was the one who told me about girls and explained what was happening to me when I hit puberty. I spend my free time with Iruka because my father spent all his free time with Sasuke. Training him to be a great warrior. To be a true Shinobi...

"Ma ma Naruto...you shouldn't think too seriously."

I was currently sitting on one of the Hokage head monuments overlooking the village and looked back to see Kakashi sensei standing these with a blue Popsicle for me.

"Did you get a brain freeze eating the other one so quickly?" I asked as he sits next to me. I looked away quickly to hide my blush. Kakashi is just really cool and I've known him since I was little because he was my father's student. He was always there and I've developed a bit of a crush on him...

"Not one of my best ideas," Kakashi replied.

I chuckled. I remember the dumb plan I came up with to get to see his face. Me and my team did a lot and came out empty every time.

"Ne sensei?" I asked in a low tone.

I closed my eyes. I could smell the grass underneath us, I would feel the cool breeze that flows through the trees, and the warm rays of the sun. I could hear the people down in the village, I could feel Kakashi sensei next to me, and there was something else. Something...ominous.

"Yes?" Kakashi voiced.

"You taught us that sometimes you have to try tactics that people don't expect. That sometimes the simplest answer is the best...over thinking isn't always the way to go, right? To look beneath the underneath..."

"Yes. Sometimes having an elaborate plan is needed but it all depends on the situation," Kakashi said.

"May I see your face, sensei?" I asked.

"Not today," Kakashi replied.

"Someday?" I asked as I opened my eyes to look at him. He was on his back staring at the sky with his one eye.

"Someday..." He answered.

I laid back too and watched the clouds go by. It was weird having these conversations with someone other than Iruka.

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

"Why what?" I asked.

"Is it weird for you to talk seriously with anyone other than Iruka?" Kakashi said.

"I said that out loud?" I asked.

"Yup," Kakashi replied.

I turned my attention from him back to the sky. "I guess because besides him...everyone else hates me."

Kakashi sat up and immediately said, "That is not true."

I sighed, "I know. But a majority do. And my own family...my mother wants to be oblivious but she can't always turn the other cheek. She just loves my father more than me and does look away."

"Naruto..."

"I know he doesn't do it one purpose. I know the council doesn't make it easy for him. They don't want him to train me, they don't want me to become powerful. They're scared. That's why they have me and Sasuke in the same team. So you can concentrate more on the only Sharingan user left to this village, and why my father treats him more like a son than me. Because no one will look down upon it, and actually embrace it."

Kakashi didn't say anything but continued to watch me, I would still feel his eye on me even though had reclosed my eyes. He wanted to protest, to say that his sensei wasn't like that, but he couldn't. On his way there he in fact saw his sensei laughing heartily with a smiling Sasuke. They seemed to have been training and were now heading to Minato's (and Naruto's) favorite noodle stand.

Kakashi also noticed the coldness and indifference the his sensei showed the younger blonde when they were in his presence. Like a switch he goes from the caring sensei he knew to the politician the council members approve of. Is he so scared of them that he finds this treatment of his own son alright?! No! His sensei isn't like that...there has to be a reason. There had to be.

Movement from me caused him to sit up and asked where I was going. I looked up at the setting sun, "I want to be alone for awhile."

"Be careful," Kakashi said. I knew he worried about me. He was always like an older brother who was forced to act like a parent. I felt bad the he felt inclined to protect me when he didn't want to. I want him to be worried about me because...because...because if I wanted someone to love me I want it to be him. But someday he won't have to feel forced to care for me. Someday my family will be freed from the imperfection that is me. Someday everything will work out.

"Someday..." I whispered.

"Yes Naruto...someday," Kakashi repeated.

I doubt we were thinking the same thing but Kakashi isn't normal. He might be thinking something similar, but I might not find out.

I leave and walk towards the training grounds. I walk deep into the forest until I am positive that there is no one around and that I am not being watched.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"**Demons,"** Kyuubi answered from the inner chambers of my mind. I established a relationship with him after one of the attacks. After deciding that I needed to be stronger in order to survive I allowed him to give me advice and train me. If the elders, the council members, or my father ever found out what I can really do...it wouldn't be good... for me.

"What are they doing so close to Konoha? They aren't here for you are they?" I asked.

"**Hard to say. They are far away enough for me not to tell their exact power. Though I doubt they are. Only demons who are interactive with humans know of my whereabouts. And they have to be involved with specific humans at that. And like I've told you demons despise humans," **Kyuubi said.

"Then what are they doing here? There has been a lot of activity here Kyuubi," I mentioned as a cold unnatural gust chills my bones.

"**I haven't the slightest clue..." **Kyuubi answered honestly and irritated. He hated not knowing about possible threats that could endanger him.

I didn't ask anymore questions and Kyuubi didn't voice anything else either. There was something nearby though. I could sense it. It was masking its presence but was letting out just enough power so I could sense it. I didn't know what to do. I could attempt to fight it, but if I wasn't strong enough it would kill me and then head towards the village. But I couldn't just ignore it, it could be avoiding me because it might know I am the Kyuubi vessel!

Then a killing intent so powerful was emitted that an entire flock of birds soared out of their nest as fast as possible. I noticed that they were the only animals around. Whatever this was, it was on the ground. The ground became frosted, like when ice in an ice trey are beginning to freeze, and the temperature dropped like ten degrees.

Quickly making a shadow clone, I sent it to get my dad. I needed help. The thing launched at me and I crashed to the ground hard and hit my head. I could feel the blood trickling down my neck. When it touched me its touch was so cold that it burned my skin. I saw horrible images of fire and blood. Screams of agony echoed in my mind and I could feel claw marks on me...

And just as quick as it came it was gone. I gasped as the temperature returned to normal and the killing intent disappeared. Allowing me to breathe without feeling like I was suffocating. Just then my father arrived with a handful of shinobi. All of them ready for a fight and braced to see something honestly horrible. When they didn't they all turned to look at me then at my father, waiting for further instructions.

My father looked displeased and embarrassed. His stare became a glare towards me as I stood up. He raised his arm and the shinobi disappeared from the sight. My father looked at me in the eyes and turned around and began to walk away. It was obvious I was meant to follow. I gulped and looked at the sky...the sun wasn't out anymore. I felt so cold already and without the sun's heat it only felt colder.

The walk home was silent until we arrived home. Once there I wasn't allowed to move until I explained what had happened.

"There was a demon!" I exclaimed.

"Then where was it? I didn't sense anyone but you there, Naruto," My father said.

"It left, but I swear it was there dad!" I cried.

"Minato? What's going on?" Kushina asked from the kitchen doorway, with Sasuke behind her.

"_Your_ son, thinks its funny to recreate the story about the boy who cried wolf. Perhaps tonight you should retell him that story and remind him what happens at the end," Minato answered with his anger apparent in his voice.

"Naruto, is this true?" Kushina asked sternly.

"I saw it mom! I did, I swear," I said.

"Naru-chan, you know how dangerous it is to say stuff like that just for pretend," Kushina said. I desperately tried to hold back the tears. I was telling the truth and not even my own mom believed me. It isn't a surprise but it still hurts.

"Don't you think out of all people I know?! Don't you think as the damned demon boy I know how stupid it is to go yelling "demon demon!" is? I don't need to be anymore different," I yelled in frustration.

"Naruto!" Kushina exclaimed.

"Then why did you lie?" Minato demanded with his arms crossed.

"Minato!" Kushina yelled.

"I didn't!" I insisted.

"Then why was that place empty when we got there Naruto?" Minato asked.

"I don't know." I answered.

"Do you have _any_ idea of what I am going to have to face with tomorrow? The council is already up my ass with a whole bunch of unnecessary complaints. I don't need them adding more shit about you!" Minato yelled but quickly regretted it, most likely because I could feel the tear the fell from my eye. I swallowed a lump in my throat and headed upstairs without another word.

I heard rustling noised downstairs and hushed voices. Great, now my parents are arguing because of me. Like I needed more guilt...

"You okay?"

I jumped as Sasuke's voice woke me from my thoughts. I turned to look at him. Great, he was worried.

"Super," I deadpanned.

He scouted me over so he could lie down next to me. We both just laid there on my bed looking at my ceiling. It wasn't until a few minutes later did Sasuke sit up and look at me. I closed my eyes. I didn't want him seeing me in this pathetic state.

"You're hurt," He whispered.

I sit up and then I realized what he meant. My left side hurt at the movement. I lifted my shirt and then I saw a horrible bloody bruise on my side.

"Holy shit! What the hell happened?" Sasuke demanded as he rushed to the bathroom for the emergency kit.

I didn't answer. When I tried using Kyuubi's chakra to heal it, it burned like acid but it felt unnaturally cold...

I hadn't imagined it. The demon had been real. The demon had touched me...

I barely noticed as Sasuke mended the wound. I was thinking of all that Kyuubi has told me about demons. If that demon had been a weak one then they wouldn't have been able to hide themselves like that. They also wouldn't have fled. Weak demons are stupid. Mostly all brawn and no brain. They would have stayed to fight because they move on bloodlust and instincts. This demon was way smarter...this was part of a plan. But what _was_ the plan? Were they after the Kyuubi? What else could they be here for? But, then why did they need to involve his father and the village? If all they wanted was the Kyuubi then why not take the chance and nab him there. The demon was already more powerful than he was, so why stop and not finish him there?

"Naruto!"

I looked up to see that Sasuke had gotten way too close for comfort.

"Uh...Mind moving a bit? Your making me uncomfortable," I said.

He didn't. In fact the opposite, he straddled me, "What happened?"

"You're making me really uncomfortable," I repeated.

"I had to spend the entire day listening to those stupid girls from the academy...you owe me," Sasuke said. "Its really hard for the 'ice prince' to act civil to those nitwits when 'Mr. sunshine' isn't with me."

"I wasn't lying," I said as I traced my fingers over the bandaged wound.

"Then why didn't you tell him about this?! This is proof!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"No...he has enough problems."

"I'm worried about you..."

"I know," I said.

"Keep your promise to me alright?" Sasuke whispered.

I didn't answer. I couldn't...that attack let me see and hear things that don't make sense or make me comfortable. I can feel something...something dark and malevolent.

"Naruto...promise me," Sasuke repeated.

I couldn't promise it, all I could say was, "Someday..."

* * *

So...Sasuke has a bit of a crush on Naruto that will bloom later on. Naruto has a little crush on Kakashi. But its one of those innocent idol crushes, which will be used later to make Sasuke jealous. This is one of those fics where Naruto and Minato have a lot of problems, so please excuse the OOC Minato. I do not like making him out to be a villain...okay, I might a little, but some people enjoy the angst of their on edge relationship.

So...please review.

* * *

Hi there. Still the same author, just moving the stories I plan to continue to my most used account.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Odds Against You, Naruto!

Author: Luna Knyte

Genre: Romance/Drama/Suspense

Rating: From PG13 to Fanfiction M

Summary: When everyone is against you. When no one, not even your own family, believes in you. When demons are out to get you and people turn their backs on you. Then you must be Naruto Uzumaki. Black sheep of the Namikaze-Uzumaki family, shadow of his rival, Sasuke, and complete outcast of Konoha.

* * *

Kakashi watched as Naruto walked away. Something unsettling found its way into his stomach. A scurrying sound alerted him that Pakkun had returned.

"So, what did you find?" Kakashi asked still looking at Naruto's form before it disappeared.

"That thing you're feeling. It's out there. I'm not sure what it is, but it's dangerous. Its presence is very homicidal. What exactly do you think it is?" Pakkun asked.

"I don't know. All I know it that it's very faint. I have to concentrate very hard and use the Sharingan to trace it. But I think Naruto can sense it," Kakashi replied.

"Do you think it's after the boy?" Pakkun asked.

"If it is, I'm not letting anything happen to him," Kakashi vowed.

"I'm worried about you," Pakkun said.

"Please, I'm less likely to get hurt. It's Naruto I'm worried about. Especially lately," Kakashi said.

"That's all troublesome and all, but that's not what I meant," Pakkun said.

"Then what did you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"You seem to be very concerned for the boy. I know that you just care for him because besides the Hokage, he the only one you've allowed to be near. Other people...they may not see it like that if they get a glimpse of how you act when you're together. Unless...I'm the one that's wrong and _they're_ right?" Pakkun said.

"Your implying that I have a relationship with my student?" Kakashi said.

"Well if I remembered correctly Naruto wouldn't be the only one to have a crush on their sensei," Pakkun replied.

Kakashi didn't answer and walked away. He decided to go to the library and do some investigating. It couldn't hurt to brush up on demons. He didn't realize how much the library actually had on demons. The books were more than plenty. There were so many types of demons with different powers and capabilities, it was actually pretty overwhelming. Most of the information did come from Jiraiya, but who better than one of the legendary Sanin, who happened to be his sensei's sensei? Anyway, Kakashi spent all of the night in the library indulge in his research. Even more so in the section he found about demon and vessels.

He had small hopes of somehow coming across something that might separate Naruto from the curse that's caused him to be an outcast. Unfortunately no such luck. In fact it was the opposite. According to Jiraiya's findings, if a demon was extracted from its vessel the vessel would die. Once someone becomes a vessel they are forever cursed with the demon until they die. Most of the time, Kakashi would guess, their death would be early in life due to prejudice and hatred from humans. Only those who were lucky enough to keep it a complete secret from everyone they knew would live, or if the people they knew loved them enough to completely see past the demon and see the person that they are...

Naruto is somewhere in both those categories. The new generation doesn't know about the demon, and there are those who _do_ know that love him for who he is, like himself, but at the same time there are people who don't see the innocent and frightened child but the demon. And Naruto has seen horrible injustice and even more so horrible indifference...some of it being from his own father. Even in his mind that left a bad taste in his mouth, but he wouldn't deny that's what it is. He also will make sure that from now on Naruto would be better protected and also distract him from all the drama. Perhaps train him himself, and give him _some_ normality.

When he woke up his head was lying on his folded arms in the back of the library. He stretched and yawned. He looked at the last page he was been reading. He looked at the last paragraph and read the last few lines before the rest of the book went blank.

"_The vessel is born human. It must be reminded that it still _is_ human otherwise it will become the very thing it holds inside. The heart and soul of a vessel are no different than that of a non-vessel and though it is easier to believe that the _demon_ is the one tainting those two objects, it is _**not**_! Be warned and careful when dealing with a vessel, for in the improper care one could be making the vessel out to be the very thing that they fear."_

Kakashi walked out of the library and decided to go have a talk with his sensei. He needed to make a few points clear. Blinking at the bright sunlight as he opened the door Kakashi jumped to the rooftops and leaped towards the Hokage Tower. Using the window rather than the door like he's used to he let his presence be known. Though out of respect knocked as well.

"Kakashi...what are you doing here?" Minato asked.

"Well sensei, I actually came here to have a word with you about Naruto," Kakashi said.

Minato gave a heavy sigh and asked in a tired voice, "What has he done this time?"

Kakashi narrowed his eye, something he hasn't done to Minato since his early days of being a rookie ninja. Trying to keep his respect in his voice, which was harder said than done, Kakashi asked, "What makes you think he's done anything wrong?"

Minato seemed surprised by Kakashi's answer. Which only seemed to make Kakashi's growing irritation turn to anger.

"My son, as of late, hasn't been acting up to the standards of his title," Minato answered in the politician voice Kakashi is growing to hate. It was the same politicians voice that's making Naruto miserable and distant. I mean 'not acting up to the standards of his title'? Naruto wasn't even Naruto to his sensei anymore either? Was Naruto nothing more to his sensei than the honorable son he's seen as by the rest of the village? Without holding the sass from his voice Kakashi replied,

"Well at least your acknowledging him as your son."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Minato demanded.

"I don't mean to offend sensei, in the way I don't want to upset the village's leader because I'm nothing but your subordinate, but as your student and perhaps your friend, your treatment of Naruto leaves a lot to be desired." Kakashi responded.

"That's nonsense Kakashi," Minato said.

"Is it sensei? When was the last time you trained with him? Walked with him to school or the park? When was the last time you took him to eat at Ichiraku's?" Kakashi demanded, his voice showing his anger if only a bit.

"Yesterday," Minato gritted through his teeth.

"That was _Sasuke_," Kakashi retorted.

Minato was about to snap back but held his tongue. He clamped his mouth shut and breathed hard through his nostrils. Closing his eyes for a moment Minato asked, "What exactly did you come down here to talk about?"

"I'm not sure anymore. I wanted to ask a lot of questions because only Minato-sensei had the answers. Because Minato sensei was the same man who was supposed to be Naruto's father...but he's not the man that sits behind that desk," Kakashi said darkly.

"Watch you mouth Kakashi..." Minato warned.

"What the hell happened? Are you scared sensei? Is the council more powerful than you that you _choose_ to see what they see? More powerful that you _choose_ to ignore the frightened look in your own sons eyes?!" Kakashi demanded.

"He's fine," Minato said turning in his chair so he wouldn't be looking at Kakashi.

"That's because he _acts_ fine. If he actually shows weakness the people who you let hurt him will kill him! He's scared and has the right to be! These people that both you and I protect are blind and misinformed. They treat Naruto as a scapegoat for everything that goes wrong! And you haven't done _anything_ to make them think different!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Nothing happens that I don't know about! And if there is ever any acts against my family I will never let it pass," Minato said as he stood and glared at Kakashi.

"Open your eyes sensei! On more than one occasion I've treated Naruto's wounds he's claimed to have gotten from training but I know perfectly well the difference between training wounds and _killing_ strikes! All of this happens and I know you see it and yet you always _do_ let it pass!"

"Naruto isn't like you and me Kakashi! He gets into trouble day in and day out. There are bound to be consequences," Minato said.

"Do you hear yourself right now, sensei? That's where your wrong. Naruto _is_ just like us. The only reason he gets in trouble is because that's the only time you give him the time of day," Kakashi accused.

"You're out of turn Kakashi," Minato hissed.

"Or do just wish that one day Naruto does something 'bad' enough to get himself killed? Then you'd be freed from him. Then everything would be _better_," Kakashi spat.

"KAKASHI!" Minato roared.

"Am I wrong?!" Kakashi demanded. He knew he was angry. He knew he'd say something stupid, but he also knew he'd say the truth.

"My son is very important to me. I'd never wish him any harm," Minato answered through gritted teeth.

"Ha! You can't even tell me you love him! You criticize him for not being good enough. Have you ever spent as much time with him as you do with Sasuke? Do you even want him to be strong? Or are you believing that shit the council says?" Kakashi demanded.

"Of course not! I love Naruto...I think its best you leave," Minato said.

"Not until you answer one last thing," Kakashi said as he clenched his fist at his sides.

Minato slammed his hands on his desk and yelled, "WHAT!? WHAT THE _HELL_ DO YOU WANT TO ASK?!"

"Why didn't you give him the Namikaze name to carry on?" Kakashi whispered.

Minato stopped whatever smart ass answer he had prepared for Kakashi and stared at his former student with eyes widen in shock. A complete disbelieving look on his face. He didn't verbally give Kakashi an answer but Kakashi got one either way. A gust of wind blew in the office and in a swirl of leaves Kakashi was gone. Leaving Minato to slouch down onto his chair. Mind blank, unable to process any coherent thoughts. Only able to replay the whole conversation in his head, trying to make sense of it, any of it...

* * *

Team 7 was in its usual training grounds waiting for their sensei to arrive. They had already been there for a few hours but they were used to it. They had Kakashi Hatake as their sensei after all. The most tardy ninja in all of history.

In their younger days Sakura wasn't allowed to communicate with Naruto because her parents made her believe that he was evil even though he was the honorable son. She was to respect him, but only out of respect to his father, not to him. So when she first met him in the academy she was cold, polite, but very cold.

But her crush on Sasuke allowed her to see Naruto in a new light. Never would Sasuke go anywhere without Naruto. They were inseparable most of the time. When it wasn't needed for them to be apart they weren't. So Sakura saw Naruto's true nature. Not the son of the Hokage. Or the troublemaker. Or anything else. She saw Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke Uchiha's best friend, most loyal boy who always puts himself last, and who was willing to die for her.

On their first real mission outside of the village they had ran into a rogue ninja. A mission and an opponent who were considered A if not S ranked. Sasuke had jumped in front of Naruto to protect him from a senbon attack. Sakura blamed him for it, but when Sasuke regained consciousness he made his point very clear that he'd die over a thousand times if it meant saving Naruto. Sakura had never seen such seriousness and devotion before. It brought out a new aspect towards the boy's relationship. She didn't know what it was but...she'd support it. She wasn't sure what she was supporting but she would. Later, on the final battle on the bridge, Naruto took the attack the bad guy had directed at her. The guy's sword pierced right through Naruto's stomach. The image of Naruto's body limp and unmoving and his eyes closed was forever engraved in both hers and Sasuke's minds. Haunting their dreams. But Naruto hadn't died. Quite the opposite. He summoned this amazing Chakra that was visible to all of them, something never really heard of, then attacked the bad guy. Instead of killing him though he surprised all of them by getting the swordsman to attack the guy who ordered the bridge builders death and all of his henchmen.

In the end they had become the best of friend, all three of them. A family almost. So when Kakashi arrived with a seriousness that reeked of near malice with eyes on Naruto, both Sasuke and Sakura were scared.

"Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Today you two are dismissed," Kakashi said pointing to Sasuke and Sakura.

"What about Naruto?" Sasuke demanded standing in front of the blonde in a protective way.

"I need to have a word with him," Kakashi answered flatly.

"But-" Sasuke began but Kakashi cut him off.

"It's an order."

Looking wearily at Naruto the other two reluctantly left. Kakashi took Naruto's hand and dragged him off somewhere else, somewhere no one could see them. They walked for what seemed hours, but that was only the anger that Kakashi was feeling. It was more about half an hour. All the while he never let go of Naruto's wrist. Kakashi used Naruto's pulse to calm him down. Naruto's heartbeat was calm. Despite being suddenly taken away by his sensei Naruto wasn't worried or anxious. Kakashi was thankful. The last thing he wanted right now was for Naruto to be scared of him too.

Finally arriving at their destination Kakashi let go of Naruto's hand and proceeded to walk over to the giant boulders that resided next to a small mountain and attacked them. Punching his furry into them until his punches made craters on the boulders. Finally obliterating the boulder into pebbles with his own technique of the _Lightning Blade_. Naruto just sat on the grass with his knees pulled up to his chest and watched. As he watched, Naruto remembered when this tradition started. Since then on, whenever Kakashi felt tense this is what they would do. It anything it'd only increased his crush over the years.

* * *

_Nineteen year old Kakashi was punching his furry out of him and into the mountainside of one of the mountains in the forest. He was angry. It was supposed to be a simple mission. His sensei trusted him with its success. But he'd chosen to save the lives of his teammates. He was overall proud of his choice, __later it will allow him to at least sleep. The downside was that they had lost the scroll and now, because of him, his sensei was going to face the council's wrath._

"_AH!" Kakashi yelled as he destroyed the rock to smithereens._

"_Did dat wock make you mad?"_

_Kakashi turned around and saw the honorable son in his orange dress robes. Though because of his trudging through the forest they've been torn and dirtied._

"_Honorable son...what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked._

_Five year old Naruto shrugged and walked closer to Kakashi, "On a walk."_

"_It's very dangerous for you to be out here by yourself, Honorable son," Kakashi said._

"_But I fibe years ol' today!" Naruto protested, "I ol' enough!"_

"_Today's your birthday?" Kakashi asked, and couldn't help but frown at the speech impediment. By five years old, his speaking skills should be better. Though some of it could pass because of the missing teeth, it still bothered Kakashi. _

"_Yup!" Naruto replied happily._

"_Then shouldn't you be at home celebrating?" Kakashi asked._

"_Persons celubuwate birfdays?" Naruto asked curiously._

"_Of course," Kakashi said._

"_Oh...well, no one eber celubuwated my birfday. Ne ne ninja-san, why do persons celubuwate birfdays?" Naruto asked as he sat down in front of Kakashi, who sat down Indian style in front of Naruto._

"_Well...they celebrate because it's a happy day," Kakashi saw the questioning look in Naruto's eyes and raised his hand and explained, "Its a day when someone people love is born. They are happy to have them near and alive...that's why they celebrate."_

"_Who celubuwates?" Naruto asked._

"_Usually friends and family," Kakashi responded._

"_Huh...dats why no one celubuwates Nawuto's birfday!" Naruto exclaimed like a detective that's finally found the last clue needed to solving the case._

"_What do you mean Honorable son?" Kakashi asked._

"_Nawuto has no fwiends...and...fader, he always busy and no habe time for Nawuto...and mommy...mommy always with fader..." Naruto whispered. _

_Kakashi felt sympathy for the young child, and because the child had distracted him from his troubles then he could at least try to make the young blonde feel better._

"_Say, Honorable son, what would you like for your birthday?" Kakashi asked._

"_Want?" Naruto asked._

"_Yes. For your birthday you get anything you want. So you can ask me of anything and I'll get it for you," Kakashi promised._

_Naruto stayed quiet and looked at Kakashi so intensely that it almost made Kakashi uncomfortable. Finally, after a whole minute of silence, Naruto asked quietly, "Will ninja-san be Nawuto's fwiend?"_

_Out of anything Kakashi thought a young boy would ask for, that was something he didn't expect. Kakashi smiled, even though Naruto couldn't see it, and extended out his hand and said, "I'd be honored."_

"_YAY! Nawuto has fwiend!...Wait, what's your name?" Naruto asked._

"_Kakashi. Kakashi Hateke, honorable son," Kakashi replied._

_Naruto frowned, "Don't call me dat. Everyone calls me dat, but dats not Nawuto's name. Nawuto's name is Nawuto Uzumaki."_

"_Its not customary for regular people to do that though," Kakashi said._

"_Well...your Nawuto's fwiend wight? And I get whatsever I want wight? Well, I want you to calls me by my name." Naruto said._

"_...Alright, Naruto." Kakashi said, which caused Naruto to smile. _

_Naruto then stood up and looked at the pebbles that used to be a rock before Kakashi got through with it._

"_So what did da wock do to make you mad?" Naruto asked._

"_Huh? Oh, nothing." Kakashi said as he walked next to Naruto._

"_They why did you hurt it?" Naruto asked._

"_Uh..." Kakashi scratched his head embarrassed for some reason. "I wasn't mad at the rock Naruto, I was mad because my last mission didn't do too well."_

"_If wock didn't do nothing wong, then why did you hurt it?" Naruto asked._

"_I needed a way to feel better and this helped," Kakashi said._

"_You needs to pologize to it. Dat wock is a part of nature and nature is alive...you hurt it so pologize!" Naruto demanded, quite adorably in his chibi appearance, as he pointed to the pile of pebbles._

_Kakashi turned to the pile of pebbles and awkwardly said his apologies. He felt foolish but the smile that Naruto had given him was worth it. They went back to their sitting positions and Naruto asked why Kakashi still felt sad._

"_I don't," Kakashi reassured but Naruto wasn't convinced. "I...I guess it's because I let your father down."_

_Naruto smiled, "Don't worry. Fader weally weally likes you. If he acted mad now, it was only cuz he has to act mean sometimes. I don't know why but its something cuz of his job. But he talked about you a lot and how he pwoud of you."_

_Kakashi smiled and lied back onto the ground and stared at the sky. "Is there anything else you want for your birthday Naruto?"_

"_No," Naruto shook his head, "I just want to spend time with my new fwiend."_

_Kakashi patted the spot next to him and Naruto followed, but instead of laying next to him Naruto climbed on top of his and laid on Kakashi's chest. "Let's cloud watch."_

"_But that's boring," Naruto whined._

_Kakashi chuckled, "Well that's what you use your imagination for. See, that one over there kind of looks like a pine tree. You add a few other clouds and they could be Christmas ornaments."_

_Naruto giggled and then pointed at another cloud, "That one looks like a heart..."_

* * *

Ever since then, they've done that a few times. Now Naruto looked at Kakashi who had just used his Lightning Blade on a boulder. Kakashi's posture was tense. He was visibly angry. Naruto could hear Kakashi breathing loudly. Silently Kakashi walked next to Naruto and laid down and closed his eye.

Naruto was unsure of what to do so he laid down too and then pointed to a cloud and said, "That one looks like cotton candy."

It took a few minutes but finally Kakashi chuckled a bit and said, "Out of all the things you could see you see cotton candy? Naruto...most of the puffiest clouds look like cotton candy."

"Yeah but I mean the kind they have at festivals. They have a specific shape, and that little cone on the bottom. See? There's a triangle shape there too," Naruto pointed out.

Kakashi pointed to another cloud, "That over there kind of looks like Pakkun."

"Balancing on a giant beach ball," Naruto added.

"Wearing a pointy party hat," Kakashi added.

Naruto pointed to another cloud and said, "That one over there looks like an apple."

"Its kind of round, how can you be sure?" Kakashi asked.

"Its called using your imagination, Kashi."

Kakashi hummed in agreement and then they stayed silent for a few moments. Naruto then dared himself to ask Kakashi the question that's been plaguing him since the beginning.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," Kakashi replied quickly.

Naruto nodded, though he didn't believe it, and decided to distract Kakashi. He seemed to be very upset. Kakashi wasn't there yesterday when his father arrived with all of those ninja. Kakashi might not have known about the demon attack. If Naruto told him...would Kakashi believe him? He wanted to believe that Kakashi would, but there was doubt. There was always doubt on the people he could trust. Everyone he trusted. Even Kakashi, Iruka, and Sasuke.

Iruka lost his parents because of the demon that resides within him. Iruka's told him that he doesn't blame him because he isn't the same monster. That doesn't mean the thought isn't there. He made Iruka an orphan. Sometime, when he disappoints Iruka, he thinks he sees the thought there...

Sasuke has a lot going for him. Everyone loves him and wants him to prosper. Eventually he might find Naruto as annoying as everyone else and abandon him as well. He wants to believe in Sasuke when he promises forever and eternity, but those words aren't as set in stone as their meanings.

Then there's Kakashi...

"Hey...sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever wondered what's out there? Outside of Konoha I mean," Naruto asked.

"There's a lot Naruto. Once you and the rest of the team are more trained you'll get to see different places and different people. Some will be kind of like the mission we had with the bridge builder, but others won't. Others will be easier and you'll make friends and see wonderful places." Kakashi said.

"That's good but not what I meant sensei," Naruto said quietly.

"Oh? Then what?" Kakashi asked.

"I mean...you know how supposedly there's someone for everyone?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Kakashi replied.

"Well...what if that person isn't in Konoha? What if they were from somewhere else? Would you leave Konoha to be with them?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi stood up for a bit to look at Naruto who had rolled over on his stomach and closed his eyes. "That's dangerous Naruto...Leaving Konoha is something we can't do."

"What if, hypothetically speaking, it was for the person that would make you happy. That they were all you needed. What if _they_ were willing to leave their village to be with you?" Naruto asked.

"And come to Konoha with me?" Kakashi asked.

"Well...yeah, that's one option. But they wouldn't want to be the cause of war between the two villages so they suggest for you two to leave somewhere else completely different. Somewhere no one you used to know would know...a place where it'd be just the two of you and you can start a family and live in peace for the rest of your days...complete paradise...Would you go?"

Kakashi thought about it a bit, "I don't know...where exactly would I go?"

Naruto rolled back over and looked at Kakashi. That was all he did: look. It was unnerving so Kakashi asked, "What?"

"Who is it?" Naruto asked.

"Who is what?" Kakashi countered.

"There's someone special in the village for you, and I want to know who it is," Naruto replied.

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"I just told you that you'd have the opportunity to be with the one who'd make you happy for the rest of your life, and you wonder _where you'd go?! _If that was the scenario then you wouldn't care about where you'd go, only that you'd be with that person. You wouldn't really care about what you'd be leaving behind because of the amazing promises that are in the future with that person. Only reason you'd asked that question is if there already is someone here in this village. Who is it?"

"What makes you say its a person?"

"Uh, hello? It's you. You retired from ANBU on your own accord so that means you don't care about military rank, you only keep the necessities in your apartment because you really don't like being attached to material things, you are always late wherever you go so you aren't really a people pleaser. All in all I can't see having a real reason to stay unless there was someone...real special."

"...There is." Kakashi answered as he laid back down, hand behind his head.

"I knew it," Naruto said smugly, "Tell me about them. What are they like?"

"Well...obviously they're nice. They're considerate, strong, and utterly amazing. Plus rare," Kakashi summarized.

"Rare?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah well there aren't that many blonde haired blue eyed people in Konoha, are there?" Kakashi said.

"I guess not, but that sounds just like my dad," Naruto said as he glanced over to Kakashi.

"Yeah, but he's taken. So I guess that makes you my reason for not leaving," Kakashi said.

Naruto blushed and turned over so Kakashi wouldn't see him. Yeah, there were something that made him doubt Kakashi less, but there is still a bit of doubt. Just like his mother loves her husband more than her own son, Naruto fears Kakashi loves his sensei more than his own student.

They changed the subject then and just talked about nonsense. They talked for hours until after sunset and Naruto fell asleep. Kakashi picked him up and carried him back to the Hokage mansion. He entered through the window of Naruto's room and gently placed him on the bed. Naruto snuggled up to the familiar warmth and made himself comfortable. The sight made Kakashi smile.

He moved closer to Naruto and lowered his mask and placed a kiss on Naruto's forehead.

"My reason for not leaving...and perhaps the reason I'd leave willingly for," Kakashi whispered. He raised his mask again but his lips hovered over Naruto's.

"Naruto!" The door slams open and an angry Sasuke is glaring at the sight. Kakashi doesn't jump, but leisurely rises to his tallest posture, and looked at Sasuke listlessly, and then jumped out the window.

Sasuke glared at the window then in less than second was next to Naruto. He shook him awake, which Naruto didn't like.

"Whaaa?" Naruto asked groggily.

"Has Kakashi kissed you?!" Sasuke demanded.

"Kissed..? yeah," Naruto replied as he rubbed his eye.

"What?!" Sasuke yelled angrily.

"Well yeah. On my forehead a lot or sometimes on the cheek. Mostly on my birthday or Christmas," Naruto answered.

Not completely satisfied but still somewhat still Sasuke gave a sigh of relief. He then leaned in close and kissed Naruto. Naruto froze and went rigid. Sasuke pulled away and saw the scared look in Naruto's eyes.

"It's okay...It's me...I'm not going to hurt you." Sasuke promised.

Naruto closed his eyes and allowed Sasuke to kiss him. Though when he did the wound on his side began to burn. There was this spark in the back of his mind. It flickered, as if someone was trying to start a lighter but could only get sparks. When Sasuke tried to deepen the kiss the flame finally erupted and Naruto took charge of the kiss. Switching themselves so that Naruto was on top, he pushed Sasuke down on to the bed, and did what he'd seen people do in the movies. Sasuke seemed to like it from the sounds he was making. He grabbed hold of Naruto and pulled him closer, accidentally causing them to rub their nether regions together. They pulled apart and looked at each other, Sasuke noted that Naruto's eyes had changed from blue to violate. Sasuke dismissed that thought and grabbed Naruto's hair and pulled him in again. They were in an intense make out session, Naruto putting up a complete sense of passion that Sasuke couldn't describe, or wanted to stop, but it all stopped when the door from downstairs opened and closed.

"Sasuke! Is Naruto back yet?" Kushina asked.

Naruto pulled away and jumped so fast away from Sasuke with such a paniced looked on his face, it sort of hurt Sasuke. Naruto shook his head and muttered apologized.

"Sorry...I'm so sorry...No love...Can't love me...Can't love demon..." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke face fell. He got up and walked up to Naruto.

"Sasuke!?" Kushina called from downstairs, but getting closer.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said as he caressed Naruto's cheek. Naruto recoiled but Sasuke didn't move away and Naruto finally settled into Sasuke's touch.

"I promised you I wouldn't hurt you. I mean it..."

"My moms coming...you should get to your room. I don't want to have to explain this," Naruto said as he crawled back into bed. Sasuke looked at him with worried eyes. Naruto was clutching the giant bruise...He was hurting, Sasuke was sure of it. But he couldn't prove it. He'd find a way though. He'd help Naruto no matter what!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Odds Against You, Naruto!

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Suspense

**Rating:** From PG13 to Fanfiction M

**Summary:** When everyone is against you. When no one, not even your own family, believes in you. When demons are out to get you and people turn their backs on you. Then you must be Naruto Uzumaki. Black sheep of the Namikaze-Uzumaki family, shadow of his rival, Sasuke, and complete outcast of Konoha.

* * *

**Chapter: **3

The next day Naruto had gotten up early and ventured out into the city. After the scene with Sasuke, Naruto wanted to avoid the raven as much as possible. If anything like that ever got out then his father would have a fit and forbid him to have any contact whatsoever with Sasuke. At the moment he needed time to think of a way to make Sasuke understand that what happened before can't happen again. He doesn't want to stop seeing Sasuke, so he needed to make it clear that Naruto _can't_ love.

Also when his mom came in to check on him she did something she hasn't done in years. She sat on the bed next to him and caressed his face gently. She whispered that she loved him and quietly ask that he attempt harder to make it easier for his father.

Naruto had been conflicted. His mother had told him she loved him for the first time in a long time. But she had basically asked him to stop burdening his father...

But he came to terms. He lived in a village that suffered a great deal because of the beast that dwelled inside of him. A village that was scared for its safety and honored the man in charge of them, which made it difficult for them when the hero they love so much sired...a demon. His mother and father were human just like everyone else in the village, and it was difficult for them too. To keep their loyalty to their home or to their son...

"**You're just as much human as any one else kit," **Kyuubi stated.

"_Thanks Kyu, but I don't think it matters much. I can bleed all the human blood I have and all they'll ever smell is demon's blood,"_ Naruto thought to the fox.

There wasn't another word spoken or thought out as they continued to sit there. They were inside of the Hokage monument. Hardly anyone goes there and its become Naruto's refuge. When he escapes, he always run there. Sometimes it didn't matter because no one would be looking for him anyway, but when they were; they never find him.

"Nice place you have here."

Naruto didn't jump when he heard the voice. He had sensed him coming miles away. The only one powerful enough to feel his chakra even after he masks it.

"Jiraiya," Naruto states his godfathers name.

"Hey kid. Rough day?" the toad sage asked as he sits next to Naruto and takes out a container of tea and two cups.

"Pft...just another day Toad Sage...just another freaking-tastic day," Naruto murmured.

"I heard what happened...or rather I heard the villagers side. Want to tell me what really happened?" Jiraiya asked as he sipped his tea.

"I'd rather not think about it," Naruto replied; sounding defeated. He then leans his head back to rest against the rock side of the mountain.

"Suit yourself...but when you're ready you know where I am," Jiraiya offered.

"Off at the bathing houses sneaking a peak?" Naruto guessed with some tease in his voice.

"It's research!" Jiraiya protested, and silently smiled at the fact that Naruto was joking with him. He didn't like when the blonde nin wasn't smiling. Though he wasn't all too sure how he felt when the blonde _did_ smile. It was all a mask...

"Whatever..." Naruto said in an exhausted voice.

"Aw come on kid! You used to be tons more fun and energetic. What happened?" Jiraiya asked.

"Its not easy pretending to be an idiot...you know that," Naruto answered.

Jiraiya stayed silent for a bit and then sighed, "The council is angry."

"What else is new?" Naruto scoffed.

"Well apparently the ninja that attended the call with your father didn't think it was necessary to keep their mouths shut, so now the council has had visitors of both ninja and civilian status coming to them with complaints," Jiraiya said.

"Damn..." Naruto whispered and he narrowed his eyes and pulled his knees to his chest and laid his head on them.

"Yeah, tell me about it..." Jiraiya agreed with the blonde.

"So what's my father going to do about it?" Naruto deadpanned.

"Actually, there's going to be a trial," Jiraiya answered which caused Naruto to look up.

"A trial?" Naruto echoed.

"Yes. And the one standing trial is you..." Jiraiya trailed off.

"I'm not surprised," said Naruto.

"I want you to be careful Naruto...there's something out there," Jiraiya said as he stood up.

"You sense it too?" Naruto asked with hope. Hope that he wasn't the only one and wasn't imaging it.

"Yeah. There is something...evil, in the atmosphere. But it's only teasing me. It's powerful enough to makes its presence know but unable to be located. It wants me to know its here...lingering...watching...waiting. And I know its after you," Jiraiya said solemnly.

"After me huh?" Naruto repeated.

"Yes. Had it been after Kyuubi it would have stricken long ago. Compare to the power it's hiding, Kyuubi can't do much because _you_ can't do much. No, whatever is out there is after you Naruto," Jiraiya's voice filled with warning.

Naruto stood and followed the white haired man. The sun was setting and a few stars were already visible. Naruto closed his eyes and tried to feel it. He stretched his chakra as far as it would go and he got a feeling of what he was looking for. There was a feeling of dread and pain near the edge of the _Forest of Death_. Actually it seem to latch onto him! The feeling from before had returned. His side where the bruise was, burned like acid with blue fire but felt so freaking cold at the same time. He saw images of blood and corpses, he heard voices screaming in terror and agony...

"Naruto!"

Naruto jerked into focus and looked at Jiraiya's fearful and worried face. When he found his voice he asked, "When's the trial?"

"In the morning," answered the toad sage.

"I'm scared," Naruto admitted.

"Don't be...if anything happens, I'll be there. I promise," Jiraiya swore.

"I don't want to go to the mansion..." Naruto said.

"You can stay with me at my hotel room," Jiraiya offered with kind features. Despite being a honorable warrior and a legend, he had a soft spot for the kid. And how couldn't he? Naruto childhood innocence was next to nonexistent because of what he's dealt with. Worse yet..._I don't want to go to the mansion.._The kid doesn't even consider this place home. Home is where someone is supposed to feel safe and reassured by the people that live there that are supposed to love you. Naruto...he wasn't sure Naruto had that.

They walked in silence through the roads of Konoha. The stares were ever present even with Jiraiya at Naruto's side. The Toad Sage frowned and repressed a growl. How these people could call themselves human was beyond him. The treatment they were giving this child was nowhere near humane. Sometime he just wished he could take Naruto with him. Give him a chance to see that it's not always like this. To understand that there is something out there that's worth it. He may not show it but he's worried to the point of fear. Right now Naruto is holding back and taking everything everyone throws at him, but there's a limit. There is _always_ a limit. Jiraiya's afraid of what can happen when Naruto reaches his.

"_Damn demon child!"_

"_I bet there actually are demons around Konoha now. **He **called them here!"_

"_Way to go monster! I hope you burn in hell!"_

"_Ha, I've never seen anyone fuck up that bad. What low tricks you have to do to get the Hokage's attention! I hope you enjoy scaring the villagers, its gain you a eternity in the underworld!"_

With a flare of Chakra, Jiraiya sent that guy flying. Naruto tugged on his sleeve to keep him from doing anything else. The Toad Sage looked the the younger man and frowned. Naruto's face was emotionless and his eyes dull. He didn't want to cause any more trouble...Naruto couldn't fight back even if he wanted to. And if there is someone with him who cares and does something, when he's alone again he just gets double the beating and probably wouldn't even put up a fight.

If Naruto reached his limit...

Either Naruto will break down in every form possible and die. Or he can retreat into his mind, be forced into a permanent coma while living in alternate reality that the Kyuubi would have created for Naruto. An ideal place where Naruto should have lived since the beginning. And while Naruto is unconscious the Kyuubi would take control and destroy all of Konoha. By his own detest of humans or revenge for Naruto, Jiraiya wasn't sure, but from what Naruto's told him about the fox, he doesn't really think it'd mattered.

One way or another, Konoha was a bad place for Naruto's health. Mentally and physically.

They order in from a restaurant across the hotel and eat in silence. Without a word they each fall into a futon and go into a restless sleep. There were no dreams, no nightmare, and definitely no peace.

* * *

The next morning both the blonde and white haired man were awake before the sun itself. Their rein of silence still not broken, but unlike the awkward silences Naruto usually finds himself in with his father and mother, this was different. This was...the good silence. The kind were there wasn't any pressure and if you didn't need or want to say something, you didn't have to.

"Naruto!"

Naruto and Jiraiya look towards the new voice and Naruto smiles brightly. It was Iruka. The blonde runs towards the chunin and hugs him. From his spot in the background Jiraiya smiles at the sight.

Perhaps Konoha had a chance after all, considering it was Iruka's home.

"Iruka-sensei!"

"Are you alright?! There have been horrible rumors and now I find out you have to go to a trial in front of the council!" Iruka was always a mother hen when it came to Naruto.

"Yeah...it's a long story and I really don't want to get into it. And yes I have to meet with the council but I promise everything will be alright." Naruto promise.

"How can you promise that?" Iruka asked as he held Naruto tighter.

"Because I'll be there in the room with him and everyone else. If any of the council members or ninja's there try something...sneaky, I'll be there to make sure the brat's okay," Jiraiya said.

"Thank you Jiraiya-sama. It means a lot to me to know that someone like you is watching over Naruto as well," Iruka said and bowed in respect.

An ANBU appeared in front of Naruto and said, "You're wanted inside."

Naruto nodded and gave Iruka one last hug before he and Jiraiya walked into the building together side by side. They walked corridor after corridor until they approached big wooden gates.

"Dramatic..." Jiraiya deadpanned while rolling his eyes.

The ANBU in front of the doors opened them with their chakra and allowed the two inside. Once in there, they noticed the high desks. They were built high so it gave the appearance of being in front of a judge and a jury. Except they were all lined up next to each other. Surrounded by council members was Minato in the center. He looked surprised to see his sensei there, as well as were other members. It was Danzo who voiced this out.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just walking Naruto here to make sure he doesn't get lost is all," Jiraiya answered sassy like.

"Well he's here. You can leave," one of the ninja council members said.

"No thank you. I'm curious as to what has to be said in here," Jiraiya answered and glared at all of them with a killer intent so subtly powerful, letting them know that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Very well...lets begin." one of the civilian members said as they ordered some papers in front of them.

Minato cleared his throat and spoke, "Naruto Uzumaki, you are here because you are accused to claiming to see demons within the gates of Konoha."

Naruto's lips twitched into a frown for a nanosecond. He really hated being called 'Uzumaki' by his father. It caused this ache in his chest. But he control his features. He knew that if he wanted to make it out of this room with his sanity in tack, he needed to make sure he wouldn't give them any reason to purposely blame him for something stupid.

"Is this true?" Minato asked.

"Yes," Naruto answers flatly.

There are murmurs between the council members but they are hushed when Danzo raises his hand.

"Would you care to share with us exactly why you made such claims?"

"Because I saw a demon, of course," Naruto replied.

"And can you tell us why no one other than yourself saw this demon? And also why no one else felt its presence? I'm sure someone would have...don't you think so?"

"I am a vessel, you all know that. Is it really that surprising as to why I was the one attacked? And as for why can't anyone else sense it? I'm not sure. It takes a lot of power to sense it and I can only do it when it is near...otherwise I don't know," Naruto answered making sure he says nothing about communicating with Kyuubi.

"So this thing is after the demon then?" one of the civilian members asked.

"Have you made contact with the demon?" Danzo asks.

"When it attacked me. Though there wasn't much of conversation," Naruto said.

"That's not what I meant. Has the seal been tampered with and have you made contact with...the fox?" Danzo asked. Silence falls again, all waiting for Naruto's response.

"The boy lives with a master of seals. Surely you can all rest assured that the seal is just fine. As for sensing the demon, I am able to. It takes a lot of power as Naruto says but I can do it. Only reason Naruto has the ability to is _because_ of the seal," Jiraiya said.

"So he _is_ attracting demons!" one of the civilian member accused.

"No! I didn't say that!" Jiraiya roared. His anger was already high from what had happened in the streets, he didn't need much more of a reason. Plus these old geezers were being really hard headed and seriously one sided.

"Then what is it that you are saying? If there is a demon out there then how can we be at peace? It possible that he's a spy for them! He'll kill us all!" one of the ninja members cried.

"I wouldn't do that!" Naruto declared with a fire in his eyes.

"And why should we believe _you_?!" demanded another council member.

"Because!" Naruto yelled.

"Because what!?" another demanded.

"Because I'm a ninja of Konoha! It's my job to protect this place! I'm...I'm one of you..." Naruto whispered.

"But that's just it...you _aren't_ one of us. You're...well you don't really have a name. You aren't really a demon but you are definitely no human either. But whatever you are, you are not one of us. And never will you be. I told you Minato that you should never had given him that headband. He is a menace! He should be in the dungeons and labs for experiments! That's all he'll ever be good for," Danzo hissed.

"Enough!" Jiraiya roared.

"Naruto is just like any other child in the village. Only difference is that he's much more brave and noble than any of them will ever be for putting up with this bull!" Jiraiya ranted.

"Enough Jiraiya sensei. I will ask you to please leave now. I need to discuss a few things with the council," Minato said with a voice with no room for arguments.

Jiraiya glared at all of them, even his ex student, then led Naruto out of the building. They were once again quiet but this time it wasn't peaceful. Jiraiya racked his brain for the words of comfort that Naruto so badly needed right now but he couldn't find any that could fix..._this_!

But still he had to say something!

"Uh...Naruto..." Jiraiya began.

"It's okay Toad Sage...I...I'll just walk it off. I'll be fine in a few hours," Naruto said and started to make his way towards the forest.

"You sure kid?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah...I need to clear my head. I'll see you later," Naruto said and then he was gone.

* * *

"This is where I last felt it," Naruto whispered to himself.

"**You sure you want to go after this kit? That last attack was pretty gruesome," **Kyuubi said.

"This thing is here for something. And I need to know what," Naruto replied.

"**And then?"** Kyuubi asked.

Naruto stopped and stared into space. When he came back he shook his head and said, "We'll see..."

"**Kit..."**

"Yeah?"

"**When I saw what that power allowed you to see something occurred to me."**

"And that something is?"

"**What if whatever is out there is trying to summon something?"**

"Summon something?"

"**Yeah...in the old days it wouldn't be as easy as blood on a scroll. And I mean_ old_ days. In those days a location was needed. Somewhere powerful and most likely filled with bloodshed. There are ancient spells out there to summon creatures like...me."**

"So this thing wants to summon another demon with your power into Konoha?"

"**Not exactly. This creature that I can think of of being the only one to summon isn't like me. There is just brawn, no wits, and its power isn't much. The thing is just big."**

"That doesn't really sound like a good plan by the tone of your voice. What else is up?"

"**My thoughts are this: its a distraction. Well, more like a trap," **Kyuubi says**.**

"A trap?" Naruto echoed.

"**Because I have a good idea of where the location of the summoning is, we can get there ahead of time and do something...**_drastic_** about it. I can see where their plan is going but once it gets to a certain point I can't really be sure. When it reaches a certain point there are too many choices," **Kyuubi said.

"Well what's the plan?"

"**The summon will take place where I was summoned. That part of the city is now isolated due to horrible memories and such. That's the good part. No one will be there to get hurt. Using a spell I know we can activate this type of force field," Kyuubi explained.**

"A force field?" Naruto asked.

"**Yes. When the demon is summoned it will be unable to leave the force field that will act as a cage and this thing will die. This cage, if done right, nothing goes in and nothing gets out. **

"**The trap being that you'll have to be **_inside_ **to kill this thing. And this is where I lose the trail. Either you'll be able to finish the demon without any problems...or there will be problems."**

"How does one deactivate the force field?" Naruto asked.

"**The force field works as a last resort. The caster can dispel it when he wins...if the caster were to die then the force field will never be dispelled. To always work as a cage," **Kyuubi said.

"Either way Konoha is safe?" Naruto asked

"**Yeah...but kit-"**

"Tell me how to do the spell Kyuubi...even if I'm not the hero I refuse to be the villain!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Odds Against You, Naruto!

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Suspense

**Rating:** From PG13 to Fanfiction M

**Summary:** When everyone is against you. When no one, not even your own family, believes in you. When demons are out to get you and people turn their backs on you. Then you must be Naruto Uzumaki. Black sheep of the Namikaze-Uzumaki family, shadow of his rival, Sasuke, and complete outcast of Konoha.

**Chapter: **4

* * *

.:*:.

Jiraiya watched Naruto until his form completely vanished. He glared into the distance and felt anger rise inside him. He felt like breaking something with his bare hands in blind furry. He wanted something to pay. He wanted to kill!

For Naruto's sake...and just like that, he couldn't. _Because_ it was for Naruto's sake he knew he wouldn't kill anything. Naruto wouldn't like it if he did.

Jiraiya let out a deep sigh and used a teleportation jutsu to reach another part of the city. He arrived at a bar and found an empty booth inside. Ordering some sake and a small order of whatever they had on special, Jiraiya went into his thoughts. He needed to make plans and fast. Somehow after the damn trial he felt like there's been a time set. For what? He didn't know. He just felt like he's racing a clock and if he can't figure out an answer in time, then Naruto will be the one paying the price.

Jiraiya rubbed his face in frustration. He couldn't do this alone. Hell! He didn't even know what _this_ was. He needed to make a few calls and maybe bring Tsunade in. If anything were to go wrong, but he prayed nothing did, he would feel safer knowing that someone with Tsunade's medical knowledge be near.

* * *

.:*:.

"How's it look Kyuubi?" Naruto asked as he observed the marking he drew with his blood on the building.

"**Good kit. Just two more and we've set out the perimeter for the battle," **Kyuubi replied.

Naruto nodded and headed towards the next building that Kyuubi told him to mark. After his earlier talk, Kyuubi explained how to make the force field. Because this thing was a lot more primal than other beings it was a bit easier to contain him. Kyuubi projected images into his mind of the symbols Naruto needed to place.

The way Kyuubi describe it to him is that these symbols were holy and repelled, or in this case, trapped a demon within the limits that were drawn. The fox told Naruto of where to find the territory of his summoning and told him that he should make a perimeter that would be used as a ''battle field''. So using the symbols that Kyuubi provided, Naruto encircled the buildings and placed the marking on all of them until they formed a circle.

After two more buildings Naruto stepped back and admired his work. Once this demon was summoned all he had to do was jump in and trigger the symbol's powers with a spark of his chakra.

"How long do you think it'll be before we have to activate this?" Naruto asked.

"**With any luck? Never. But knowing us...soon,"** Kyuubi said solemnly.

"I was afraid you would say that," Naruto replied.

"**So what are you going to do in the mean time?" **Kyuubi asked. Naruto didn't reply but he didn't need to. Kyuubi already looked into the blondes thoughts. **"I wouldn't blame you kit, but just make sure that whatever you do, there aren't any loose ends."**

Naruto nodded and with one last look, he turned his back and walked back to the city. He wanted to go find Jiraiya and stay with him again, not really finding the idea of going back to the mansion appealing, but he didn't want to be a burden.

So reluctantly Naruto made his way to the Hokage mansion with a heavy heart. It seemed that since that morning a cloud of depression has been following him. Slowly but efficiently gnawing at his soul and making him feel hopeless. Instantly he thinks of whatever is out there. It had to be putting some sort of spell on Naruto. Wanting him to be distracted even more so than he already was.

Naruto was about to go in using the front door but decided against it. He didn't really want to talk to anyone in there. Maybe if Sasuke finds him in his room later he'd spend some time with the raven. Despite yesterday's thoughts, Naruto wanted- no, he needed- to spend time with him. Even if his relationship with Sasuke wasn't the most favored, that did nothing to stop it from existing. And just like he's been feeling anxious and depressed, he's also felt like there's a timer over his head. His time here was almost over...whether it was because of the demon or his decision to leave. And he wants some time with Sasuke.

Jumping on the balcony, Naruto reached his room by walking on the walls using the technique that Kakashi had taught him and his team on their mission to the Mist. Entering through the window, Naruto was shocked to see Kakashi seated comfortably on his bed reading his infamous orange novel.

"I was worried it'd take you longer to come home," Kakashi said as he idly flipped to the next page.

Naruto closed the window behind him and pulled out the chair from his desk and plopped down in it while facing Kakashi, "I've had a few things on my mind."

"You smell like blood...your blood," Kakashi stated as he placed his book down and sat up to look at the blonde.

Shifting his eyes quickly to the ground, Naruto whispered, "Its nothing."

"Naruto..."

"I'm fine. I was just upset and decided to get rid of some of the tension," Naruto defended.

"I don't believe you," Kakashi said and in one move grabbed Naruto by the wrist and pulled him towards him. Falling back on the bed with Naruto resting on his chest, Kakashi wrapped his arms around the blonde and held him close.

"You shouldn't worry about me Kashi, it's not good for you," Naruto murmured as he snuggled closer to the warmth of the older ninja.

"I can't help it if it's about someone I care greatly about," Kakashi replied.

"Is anyone else here?" Naruto asked, changing the subject.

"Your mother and Sasuke are eating downstairs. They're very worried, especially since the Fourth told them yesterday about the council wanting a trial," Kakashi answered.

"Do they know you're here?" Naruto asked.

"No...I'm not here for them," said Kakashi.

They were quiet for a while before Kakashi said, "Sasuke had a bitch fit when he found out. He tried finding you but couldn't."

"Really?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Yeah. You mean a lot to him. Sometimes I can't help but feel jealous," Kakashi commented. Though Naruto couldn't see it, he knew there was a smirk under his mask.

There was a hawks squeak overheard and Kakashi sighed. It was a few hours before sunset. Kakashi wondered why the Fourth wanted to see him so early. But if what his last conversation with the man was any indication, he wasn't looking forward to it.

"You have to go," Naruto said sadly and sluggishly moved from Kakashi's chest.

"I'll see him in a while. You need me more than he does," Kakashi said as he pulled Naruto back.

"He needs you. You don't want him to get upset," Naruto whispered but didn't fight when Kakashi pulled him in. closer still.

"I'm always late. He's used to it," Kakashi murmured as he caressed Naruto's hair.

"But he'll find out you were late because of me and I'll get in trouble in the end," Naruto whispered. He didn't want to get rid of Kakashi, but there was this..._need_, inside him that wanted to see Sasuke.

Kakashi frowned. Naruto was right. "Fine...I'll treat you to some Ramen later. And that's an order."

"Sure," Naruto smiled at him and when he blinked, Kakashi was gone.

* * *

.:*:.

Sasuke felt a shiver run up his spine and he instinctively looked up to the floor above him. He politely excused himself from the table and ran up the stairs. When they were little, Naruto had the habit of using windows instead of doors. Something he had picked up from their sensei, Sasuke later learned. And since he started living with the Namikaze family, he's developed a Naruto-radar which has become stronger over the years. Bursting in through the door Sasuke finds Naruto on his bed asleep.

A smile makes its way to his face and he can't help himself. He slips into the bed with the blonde and wraps his arm around the blondes waist and places the blondes arm over himself.

"You have to stop doing that," Naruto murmured without opening his eyes.

"I've been doing this for years...get used to it," Sasuke replied and gave the blonde a kiss on his nose.

"When did you start being so affectionate? Its so un-Uchiha," Naruto said as he opened his eyes slowly and blinked away the sleep.

"When it comes to you I'll be like Sakura was with me if I have to," Sasuke said.

"Please don't," Naruto said teasingly.

"Kiss me and I'll promise," Sasuke prompted.

The burn on his side began to flare but it wasn't painful. It was a warmth that reached the pit of his stomach and the muscles there constricted. His skin prickled and he wanted something...he wanted Sasuke. Moving his face closer to the raven, Naruto slowly placed his lips on Sasuke's until the gentle kiss became more. Sasuke was more than eager to comply but after both of them needed air Naruto stopped Sasuke from going in again.

"What?" Sasuke asked irritated. Finally both of them were contributing to whatever it is that's going on between them and like that! It's gone...

"...I think I love you Sasuke," Naruto whispered.

Shock showed all over the Uchiha's face, not expecting those words at all. Once those words fully processed in the ravens mind he smiled a rare yet beautiful smile.

"Really?" he asked, just to be sure.

"I can't find any other explanation," Naruto replied.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked confused.

"If I didn't love you I don't think I would have put up with all the things that you do. I wouldn't care if my father threatened me into behaving by not allowing me to see you. I wouldn't feel upset when girls are all over you and I can't help but feel...superior, because I know that I'm the only one who can cause you to have very humane reactions. If that's not love...I don't know what it. But I feel like I'm not supposed to," Naruto confessed.

"Why? I want to know these things. I like that that's what you feel. I...I love you too!" Sasuke confessed happily.

They smiled at each other and shared another kiss, not as heated as the one before but it was full of love.

* * *

Later that evening, Naruto entered the kitchen in hope of getting a quick snack undetected. He didn't feel like seeing either of his parents as of late. When he wasn't with Kakashi, Iruka, or Sasuke, he felt the presence of that dark cloud that's looming over him. Don't get him wrong, he loved his mom...it's just...

It was just that sometimes...when the love someone needs oh so desperately isn't given, like the kind Minato and Kushina haven't been giving much to Naruto, after some time has the opposite effect. The love that at one time sustains a child can emotionally and mentally kill them later on if denied. It becomes this twisted and horrid _thing_! Because they didn't publicly display affectionate actions towards Naruto, didn't compliment him or praise him, never spoke of their proudness of him, there is this barrier between them now.

Its become worse over the years. Naruto hasn't told anyone this but the neglect he's received from his parents has now caused him to develop a phobia of their touch. In fear that his own parents will one day act like the villagers, he cannot bare their touches.

To him, being touched by either of his parents, no matter how small the touch, burns his skin. The other night when his mother caressed his face he had to fight against his instincts to flinch away. Her touch made his skin feel as if thousands of little insects were crawling under his flesh. It was an uncomfortable feeling.

So when his mother appeared behind him as he was getting a plate he wasn't able to stop the slight jump. As he looked into her green eyes he saw the worry and...hurt, in them. But he couldn't force himself to care. As the days continue, the less and less he finds himself caring for anyone that wasn't his godfather, Iruka, or his team.

She asked him if he wanted her to make him something. He politely declined but she insisted. Reluctantly he nodded. She made him some of her home made Ramen and attempted to sit close to him, but Naruto sat the farthest possible and kept inching farther and farther from her. She asked simple and small questions but Naruto knew she wanted to ask bigger ones. He briefly wondered what she wanted to know...then again he really didn't. Finishing his meal as quickly as possible Naruto told his mother that he was too tired and would go to bed. Kushina asked if he would wait for his father, that there was something she wanted the three of them to talk about but Naruto visibly stiffened and probably didn't mask his fear well enough, judging by his mothers instant want to hug him. He abruptly stood up and place the chair between them and made the excuse that Jiraiya had trained him a bit and he was just too tired. That perhaps in the morning during or after breakfast. Not waiting for an answer Naruto dashed upstairs, full intent of leaving the mansion before the sun or anyone else in it woke up.

* * *

After Kushina made a round around the house and made sure everyone was 'asleep', she headed towards the master bedroom and waited for her husband. If she couldn't talk with both her husband and son, she would at least talk to Minato. Once the coast was clear Sasuke sneaked into Naruto's room again and they slept in each others arms for a few hours.

Naruto's side hurt sometime around midnight. It was a minor pain compared to how it's felt before. He closed his eyes and concentrated. His father was back. He and his mother were in their bedroom. Sasuke was still in his bed and still asleep. Removing himself from the raven, Naruto changed quickly and quietly and jumped out the window. Cold sweat ran down his back as he tried to calm his stomach. Something wasn't right...

Naruto walked aimlessly around the village for what seemed hours. There was a disturbance in the air that he just couldn't pinpoint. Naruto walked around trying to locate where it was coming from. It was unsettling...but apparently he was the only one who sensed it. If it was something...normal, other ninja would be around looking around as well. He was sure it was this thing that's after him.

Naruto looked up at the sky...it was still dark. Sunrise was still far off, maybe he was just paranoid...

**CRACK!**

Naruto stared under his feet as a giant fissure opened, making him jump away as to not fall in. That was no natural earthquake. It shook the entire village. There was a giant pulse of chakra coming from a certain direction. Naruto looked towards that direction and wasn't surprised it was were the ''battle field'' was. Overhead, messenger birds were soaring around alerting ninja to gather. Naruto broke off into a run towards the summoning location. He used Kyuubi's chakra to get there before anyone else. This was it...

Either he dies here or he lives and...leaves Konoha afterwards.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Odds Against You, Naruto!

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Suspense

**Rating:** From PG13 to Fanfiction M

**Summary:** When everyone is against you. When no one, not even your own family, believes in you. When demons are out to get you and people turn their backs on you. Then you must be Naruto Uzumaki. Black sheep of the Namikaze-Uzumaki family, shadow of his rival, Sasuke, and complete outcast of Konoha.

**Chapter: **5

* * *

Naruto arrived at the battle field and looked around the area. This was where the Kyuubi attack had taken place more than a decade ago. It was almost poetic in a sense. This was the point of when Kyuubi arrived, and depending on the outcome of this battle, it will also be the departure of him, and his vessel.

Overhead, messenger birds were still soaring around summoning and gathering ninja all over the city. No doubt seeing his father first for orders. Naruto took one last look around the area and made sure he was the only one there. And he was. It was eerie quiet. The buildings surrounding the area were all deserted and abandoned, no one to take care of them because they held horrible memories that people wished would decompose just like the buildings themselves.

The arena for the battle was in a giant square shape. Each side of the square was a good three miles long, and as high as the sky. Naruto hoped that it would be enough for him to fight the monster without backing himself into a corner.

A violent shiver went up Naruto's spine and then the atmosphere changed. The air seemed to grow thicker, making it harder to breathe and even move...well, for a normal person. Naruto being coated with Kyuubi's chakra doesn't have that problem, but he assumed that any other human would find it difficult. Horribly dark lightning clouds loomed overhead suddenly, but there wasn't any lightning in the sky. No...the lightning was in the air. Every now and then a spark of lightning would zoom by.

Naruto was used to this...this was power. Power that no human would ever imagine or be able to sense. The night grew colder and the ground was frosted by light ice as the presence of that demon Naruto sense before came closer. And with each step the bruise on Naruto's side hurt a whole another level.

"So...you finally decide to show me your face?" Naruto demanded into the fog across the other side of the battle field.

"_**Kyukyukyu,"**_ the demon gave a horrible sinister laugh, _**"Not yet..."**_ its voice was ancient and raspy. _**"We have many things to discuss...but only if and when you defeat..." **_Naruto could almost hear the smirk in his voice, _**"my pet."**_

"**Careful kit. It's time. And just about time...humans will arrive here in about two minutes," **Kyuubi informed Naruto.

"Right...Lets do this then," Naruto said.

"_**Kyukyukyukyukyu,"**_ The demon laughter boomed through the air and lightning sparked wildly at its sound. There was another quake, though bigger then the one before. After it subsided a single giant lightning bolt clashed into the ground and it lasted for about thirty seconds. That lgihting bolt opened up a vortex like whirlpool on the ground, black and red, with white and violet lightning bolts mixing in there. A tall shadow figure began to rise from there.

The demon that he was meant to fight finally crawled out of the vortex and was standing on all fours. It was giant, a good two stories tall, and wide as one of the surrounding buildings. It was black from head to tails. His arms and legs were bulky with muscles but it thins out going into his stomach, almost skeleton like. It didn't have fur, it looked more like leather. It was dripping blood, and Naruto guessed not its own. A strong stench of iron and copper filled his nose from the almost ink black liquid that was dripping to the ground. Shadowy thin tails whipped all around it, lashing and wanting to destroy everything they got close to. Its eyes were pitch black but fire surrounded them, its fangs were so bright that they contrasted to its darkness and Naruto could see the pure wildness and primal instincts of this demon, it drooled and clawed the ground in impatience...wanting to tear something to shreds.

This demon...the dumb demon that was all brawn and no brain that he was supposed to fight...it was a nightmare from hell.

"_**The audience has arrive...I hope to see you again kid...Kyukyukyu...I really do,"**_ and with that the demon was gone, Naruto knew since his side didn't hurt anymore.

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked behind his him to see his father and other ninja stand there, a few blocks out of the the arena. Locking his eyes with his father, he sent a cold hearted glare before turning back around. Inhaling deeply, Naruto bit his thumb to draw blood, and slammed his hand down against the pavement.

The ground shook again but this time without the sinister chakra. There was a glow coming from the buildings that Naruto had marked earlier, and a then strong see through violet barriers shot through each building until they all connected and the walls of the battle field were built.

"NARUTO!"

That was Kakashi that time. Naruto looked over his shoulder again, but this time a look of sadness washed over his face. Kakashi approached the barrier and slammed his fist against it but he couldn't do anything else. More and more ninja arrived and stared in awe. Naruto soon saw that most of the ninja population was there surrounding the arena. Ninja he's never seen, ninja he knew, his father, Jiraiya, and even Danzo were there...all watching. Their expressions all different. Some were horrified, other were indifferent, others scared, and those like Danzo that looked smug and content.

The creature growled and leaped into the air. It growled louder when it crashed against the barrier. It whimpered a bit and then growled some more as it started to claw at the violet wall, its tails whooshing all through the air.

Naruto summoned energy and the lightning in the air crackled around him as the energy became unleashed. Sensing the chakra the demon turned around and sniffed the air. Its fiery soulless eyes locked onto him and then it leaped into the air.

Naruto, not one to be outdone, leaped into the air too. Using Kyuubi's chakra for a power boost, Naruto managed to jump a bit higher than the demon and lunge some ninja stars at it. The demon growled in annoyance but didn't seem affected even though the stars hit it dead on. But they didn't fall into the ground...they were absorbed into the demons body.

Naruto landed on the ground and quickly summoned three other shadow clones and prepared for another attack. This time he tried some taijutsu. All four Naruto's ran towards the demon and used the Uzumaki Naruto barrage against it. The demon got hit a few times but slashed one Naruto away with its claw, another with a whip of its tail, ripped another apart with its fangs, the real Naruto managing to jump far back enough to get another attack going.

"_Kyuubi help! Nothing I do is working!" _Naruto cried in his mind.

"**Normal attacks aren't going to work kit. You're going to need to use ninjutsu to win this,"** Kyuubi said solemnly.

"_Isn't there anything else I can do?" _Naruto asked.

"**This demon is fire based. Once it really starts to attack there will be a lot of fire,"** Kyuubi said.

"_What am I going to do? My jutsus are wind based. They aren't strong against fire!"_ Naruto said.

"**I know kit. But all you got to do is blast it with fire on the inside...it maybe fire proof on the outside but on on the inside,"** Kyuubi said.

"_How am I supposed to do that? I can't use fire remember?" _Naruto said.

"**No, but you got explosions don't you?"** Kyuubi asked with a grin.

Naruto grinned too and he concentrated chakra into his feet and used it to climb the nearest building. Naruto needed to plan the moment for when to attack. His fingers twitched for the explosion tags in his bag but held back. He needed the perfect moment.

The demon looked towards Naruto and opened his mouth and shot out a very powerful wave of blazing fire. It was too powerful; Naruto had no choice but to jump to the next building to dodge the attack. Naruto thought he had the advantage because he had the higher ground, but that advantage was over when the demon sniffed the air again and turned to face Naruto's direction and dark skeleton and leathery wings grew from its back. They flapped a few times before the creature was airborne.

The demon crashed with the wall a few more times before it finally got used to its perimeter and zeroed in on Naruto. Spreading its giant wings, it soared up into the sky and then nose dived, added a spin, and unleashed a fire spin tornado towards the blonde.

Naruto used the chakra on his feet to push off of the pavement to avoid the attack but didn't get far away enough to escape all of the embers. Naruto's shoulder and a small part of his lower back got burned, but nothing Kyuubi couldn't heal. The demon then nested itself on top of the building Naruto had previously been standing on.

When Naruto landed on the ground he was panting. His own chakra was already on low and all he had been doing was dodging the damned demon. He will soon be forced to use Kyuubi's chakra, and there was a limit to how much he would be able to use before his body gave out.

He only had the Rasengan that Jiraiya had taught him but that wouldn't do any good and it would just be waiting chakra. He needed to use the exploding tags, that was his only chance. But damn it! He couldn't get near enough.

Naruto looked up at the demon again when it let out a horrible screech. The demon began to glow an eerie red and the lightning around it was crackling like crazy.

"_Kyuubi what's happening? This power...its huge!" _Naruto cried in his mind.

"**Its getting ready to do something big. This is our chance kit...It's now or never," **Kyuubi said.

Naruto nodded. Eyes still on the demon, Naruto took out six kunai and attached some exploding tags to them with some wire. Using his chakra again to climb the building the demon hovered off of. As Naruto climbed the building the glowing got brighter. The demon opened its mouth a bit and Naruto could see the fire building up in there, some stray embers escaping here and there. The demon rose higher and higher and Naruto kept on climbing and climbing. Then, the demon shot up into the air, about fifty feet higher into the air it turned 180 degrees and did another nose dive, its mouth opened; ready to fire. Naruto had reached the top of the building he was climbing and used Kyuubi and his own chakra to jump off of it and towards the demon. The demon released the fire while Naruto threw the kunai. Naruto prepared himself for the fire's impact and then was thrown violently backwards due to the force, but as he was plummeting to the ground below him he whispered, "Boom..."

The exploding tags where inside of the demon whose body was charging up fire to unleashed, and exploded on his command. That fire plus the fire of the demon's attack held enough force to annihilate the entire city, but since the barrier didn't allow anything to leave, the fire had no where to go but up and down. The fire seemed to reach the top of the barrier, which wasn't able to be seem by human eyes, and...towards the ground, where Naruto's already semi burned body was falling to. The fire was about 20 feet away from Naruto as they both raced towards the ground. The buildings in the surrounding area were collapsing and crumbling because of the fire, debris falling everywhere, and finally...

Naruto crashed violently into the ground...and was followed by the enormous amount of fire. The fire explosion created a mushroom head smoke figure.

During the battle some had cheered for Naruto, others(Danzou) had cheered for the demon. There were cries of help, of careful-ness, and fear. There were cheers and encouragement. But now...there was silence.

Everyone outside of the barrier was stunned into silence. The only sounds being the crackling of flames, the wind howling, and debris falling.

The violet force field flickered a few times before it disappeared completely. Now that it had more room, the smoke traveled farther and wider. Ninja of the wind element, like Asuma, used their knowledge of wind jutsu to blow the smoke away. Once the scene was clear they all gasped. Fire and burned marks were everywhere, the buildings of the surrounding area were completely destroyed, and...there was blood. Lots of blood.

No one else moved, no one made a sound...

Until Sasuke that is, "NARUTO!"

Sasuke had followed the rest of the ninja when he was awakened by one of the hawks and realized that Naruto was not in the house. When he arrived he was been horrified to see that Naruto had trapped himself with that thing! Sasuke ran towards the rubble but was stopped by someone who grabbed on to his shoulder. He looked back and saw that it was the Hokage.

"Sasuke wait," Minato started but Sasuke cut him off angrily.

"NO! Naruto's out there! He's hurt! He could be...he could..." Sasuke tried to rip his arm away but the Hokage's hold was too strong.

"What are our orders Hokage-sama?" an ANBU asked.

Minato was about to say something when Kakashi jumped away from the crowds, Pakun next to him, and ran towards the mountains to ruble and debris. Once Pakun located the spot where Naruto was, Kakashi and some of his ninja dogs began to dig. Sasuke still kept on tugging on him arm until he finally broke free. He ran up next to Kakashi, who gave him a firm nod and they kept on digging. After a half a minute of digging Kakashi yelled, "MEDIC!"

Slowly more and more of Naruto's body was able to be seen. When Sasuke saw the degree of Naruto's condition he couldn't help it; he threw up. Kakashi glared angrily at the Hokage and yelled again, "GET A MEDIC DAMN IT!"

Finally snapping out of it,a medic team jump forwards as started mending to the body. Glowing green hands asserted the situation before nodding to each other.

"We need to get him to the hospital," one medic said.

"Can't you heal him a bit more now?!" Kakashi demanded.

"We're limited here," the other responded.

Kakashi growled but allowed it. Naruto was completely knocked out. The only thing keeping him from tearing anything or anyone apart was the fact that Naruto still had a pulse. It was so very slow but it was still there, and right now more than ever, Naruto needed him.

As Naruto's body was carried away, the first beams of dawn broke through the day. Though no one was happy about it. Kakashi disappeared with the medic ninja, with Sasuke following right behind them, Jiraiya as well.

Minato let out a shaky breath as he turned to look at his ninja...only to realize that it wasn't just his ninja. A good part of the civilian population was there to witness the horrifying event...one of them happened to be his terrified and teary eyed wife. He walked up to her slowly, opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He looked up towards the sky and then in the direction of the city. He walked silently passed his wife, and made his way to his office.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Odds Against You, Naruto!

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Suspense

**Rating:** From PG13 to Fanfiction M

**Summary:** When everyone is against you. When no one, not even your own family, believes in you. When demons are out to get you and people turn their backs on you. Then you must be Naruto Uzumaki. Black sheep of the Namikaze-Uzumaki family, shadow of his rival, Sasuke, and complete outcast of Konoha.

**Chapter: **6

* * *

Sakura burst through the hospital doors and ran up to the desk and demanded to know where Naruto was. The receptionist had been talking to other people at the time but Sakura moved them away and demanded once more.

"Look...you aren't the first to ask about the honorable son, okay? No one that isn't family is allowed to see him," the receptionist said in a snootyish voice. She was that intern nurse that really had no place being a nurse and should be working at the most snooty nail salon type.

Sakura growled and then grabbed that nurse by the hem of her shirt collar and brought her up close to her scary face as she let her inner Sakura out.

"**NO! YOU LISTEN TO ME! Naruto is **_**my**_** teammate and best friend! You will either tell me where he is or I'll make sure you never see the light of day again!**"

The receptionist gulped and pointed Sakura to where Naruto was. When Sakura ran towards the room, she saw Kakashi and Sasuke in the waiting area.

"Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke!" once there Sakura was panting but grabbed a hold of herself and straightened up, a look of determination on her features.

"What happened?" Sakura demanded.

"Have you heard anything?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah...A demon tried to attack the village, but Naruto sealed it in and fought it...and...and" Sakura gulped, "He fought it...and..."

"Yeah," Kakashi replied. He didn't want her to actually say it. For one: not saying it somehow kept it from being so real. If she said it, she might not be as strong as she is now, and second; he didn't know what might happen if _he _heard it out loud.

"Has there been any news?" Sakura asked and then looked over to Sasuke who hadn't said a single word.

Kakashi also looked over to the young raven. He frowned under his mask and then sighed, "No. They rushed him straight into surgery right after they brought him here. That was about three hours ago...no one has come out. Not once."

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked attentively as she approached him carefully.

Sasuke didn't respond and continue to stare vacantly into space, shoulders slumped, and looking paler then usual.

"Sasuke, perhaps you should go home. Get some rest," Kakashi suggested.

That brought the raven out of his stupor as he shook his head violently, "No! I'm not leaving here without Naruto."

"Sasuke...at this rate it'll still take hours for them to finish up here. And even then, Naruto will simply be moved to a room in the ICU. He'll need a lot of recovery time and you stressing yourself and depriving yourself of sleep isn't going to help Naruto any," Kakashi reasoned.

"Then _you_ go home and sleep!" Sasuke spat back, crossing his arms stubbornly.

Kakashi sighed, "If you're not going to do it as a favor then do it as an order."

"You can't order me to do that! We're a team! We're supposed to be there to support each other! Wasn't that the whole point of that stupid test you made us do?!" Sasuke demanded.

"It was. But that was in battle. Naruto is now in the capable hands of the best medics in Konoha. You've been awake for hours and your stressing yourself out. You're weak, sleep deprived, and most likely hungry," Kakashi said.

"So are you," Sasuke shot back.

"Yes but if I need to, I can use any jutsu to combat anything that may pop up since I know over a thousand jutsu's to your...how many? Two? Three? Naruto defeated a very powerful demon and from what he said there were others here too. We didn't take his warning seriously and look what happened. There might be more demons to fight and we may need everyone we can get to help fight, and in your current condition you're useless," Kakashi stated.

"...I...I can't leave," Sasuke whispered, "He needs me...I...I've let him down twice already...I couldn't save him with Zabuza...and I couldn't help him this time either..."

"Kakashi isn't trying to keep you away from the brat, he's just making sure you're fit and well enough for what's ahead. If it ain't demons then its going to be political or emotional," Jiraiya said as he approached the group.

"Jiraiya-sama," Kakashi greeted with a nod.

Jiraiya nodded back and then turned his attention to the two remaining genin of team 7 and said, "Naruto's a very strong kid. Stronger then anyone I've ever known...not just physically either. Kid's heart and mind have survived more in the last fourteen years then anyone or anything else in all of Konoha's history."

Sasuke still didn't look like he was moving any time soon so Jiraiya bit his thumb and summoned two frogs. "These are two of mine and Naruto's friends. Gamakichi and Gamatatsu. If any news comes to us we'll use them to get to either of you."

Sakura and Sasuke looked at the frogs in front of them. On occasion they have seen them help Naruto. Still, they looked warily at the door that led to the operation room with a longing expression.

"Look kid. Go home, take a shower, take a nap, get something in your stomach, and fetch Naruto some fresh clothes and toiletries. Everything will be alright, I guarantee it," Jiraiya said.

"How can you do something like that?" Sasuke asked exhausted.

"Because..." Jiraiya crossed his arms and stared at the door as the other three stared at him, waiting for a response, "That kid is something else. Makes you see things in a whole new light...and in a good way too. Some people may see it the way he does in the fact that he thinks he's the one who needs us. Truth of the matter, Konoha would be very depressing, bleak, and boring without Naruto.

"Besides...what kind of Godfather would I be if I let anything happen to him?" Jiraiya asked with mirth, being very proud to hold that name and title. "Now, young lady, please escort the young Uchiha here to the Hokage mansion and make sure he stays put," Sakura nodded as both she and Sasuke stood up, "And here," he took out some money, "Get some breakfast for your sensei. He may be a hypocrite but he's a helluva stubborn one."

Sakura took the money as she looked over at her sensei. Kakashi had taken the seat closest to the door, his back was stiff, and his arms were crossed. He reminded her of Sasuke when she first arrived here. She didn't want to leave either but they had a point. There was nothing they could do here and they needed to rest up in case Naruto needed them to protect him.

"Yes sir. I'll make sure Sasuke-kun understands. We may not like it but we're doing this for Naruto. That will be more than enough to keep him put. Is there anything specific that you want sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Coffee," Kakashi replied.

"Kakashi, despite public belief is very emotional," Jiraiya said trying to lighten the mood, "Get him his coffee but also some Miso Ramen from Ichiraku. Extra naruto(those are the little swirly fish cakes)."

As the two of them left Jiraiya took a seat across from Kakashi and ask solemnly, "How are you holding up?"

"What should I say? I'm not fine...but, there's hope so I guess I'm not the worst. Just..." Kakashi stopped to think of a word.

"Worried?" Jiraiya offered.

"Yeah...just multiply that by a million and I think you'd hit the bulls-eye," Kakashi huffed out.

"Well, I'm telling you not to worry," Jiraiya said.

"I can't do that...Naruto's in there. If...if we would have listened to him...God, not even that! If I'd just followed him like I'd wanted to!"

"Stalking him Kakashi? Didn't take you as a cradle robber," Jiraiya stated.

"I'm not! But Naruto was acting...off, lately," Kakashi said.

"Yeah I noticed that too. I felt something very wrong about the last couple of days, but I just put it off because of the trial. I should made him tell me what was wrong," Jiraiya sighed.

Kakashi didn't reply but moved position. Resting his elbows on his knees while burring his face in his hands.

"It's just like with Obito isn't it?" Jiraiya asked quietly.

Kakashi didn't move from his position and meekly replied, "Yeah...crushed by rocks, to the point that he was almost unrecognizable...when the smoke cleared there was only one thought in my mind...'Not again! Please...not again. Not Naruto.' I had already lost someone dear to me like that. Having it happen again..._in_ Konoha no less...We can't lose him...he has help! He...has people that care for him...He can't die..."

"He's not," Jiraiya said confidently.

"You sound so sure," Kakashi said as he rose and leaned his back against the wall to look at the toad sage.

"I am," Jiraiya replied and Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly a toad summoned appeared, neither of the previous ones that had disappeared when the kids left.

"She's almost here Jiraiya-sama! About a half day, faster since she's in a hurry!" and with that the toad was gone.

Kakashi continued to look at the toad sage, waiting for an answer.

"I am Naruto's Godfather. I make sure nothing happens to hurt him. And if I fail in that, I can rely on his _Godmother_."

"Naruto's Godmother?" Kakashi asked.

"Yup...right now the legendary Slug princess Tsunade is on her way here," Jiraiya said.

"Really?" Kakashi asked and Jiraiya could hear the hope rise in his voice.

"Yes. Like I said, I had sensed something really wrong with Naruto. Plus the whole thing with the council...I wanted her near just in case. I don't trust those old bastards. She had already been making here way here, and yesterday while the battle was going on I had told her Naruto was in battle with a demon, using one of my toads for communication. This morning...I gave her a vague description of Naruto's condition. I feel safe to assume that right now a giant slug is defying stereotypes and quickly racing its way here with a thick headed, big busty, blonde riding on its head," Jiraiya said with a smile.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke walked silently towards the Hokage Mansion. It wasn't that far away from the hospital so the walk there was short. At the door, Sasuke turned to Sakura and told her that he'd be fine.

"No way! I promise Kakashi sensei and Jiraiya sama that you'd get some rest and you're going to follow orders," Sakura stated.

"I'm not in the mood Sakura," Sasuke warned.

"I know it's tough Sasuke-kun...especially for you," Sakura said gently. "I'm not blind. I see perfectly how you look at him. I see perfectly that he doesn't need to do _anything_ but breath to make you, _you_ Sasuke Uchiha, smile."

Sasuke stiffened and closed his eyes. Yes he was willing to admit to Naruto that he loved him. He was willing to claim Naruto in front of his sensei so he would back off, but to anyone else...he was scared.

Ever since the massacre, people were always so nice and careful with him. He was a protege and one of the best ninja in training. He was meant to be very valuable to the village...because he fit in.

But what would people think when he, an orphan boy, claimed to fall in love with the Honorable male child of the Hokage!

Guilt resurfaced to Sasuke's heart as he thought about the past couple of years. The way he and Naruto acted, always sparring, always having contact, always together...people saw that as Naruto clinging to Sasuke...taking advantage of him almost. They saw Naruto as the lion and Sasuke as the poor defenseless sheep. But...they were wrong. Naruto was the sheep. It was always Sasuke that started everything. The fights, the conversations, and the touches. At first they were experimental because they caused feelings in him that he's never experienced before. Then they became more confident until he knew what he wanted from Naruto, and it only got worse as they reached puberty.

Naruto wasn't stupid either. He knew what Sasuke was doing, but because of how he was treated by others he saw it as Sasuke's right for him to do whatever he pleased with him. So Naruto put up with it all, but at the same time knew to never let it get too far. Not because he was scared about what they were doing, but because he didn't want to soil Sasuke with his supposed dirtiness.

"You love him," Sakura stated.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at her. She giggled because Sasuke looked like a deer caught in head lights.

"It's alright Sasuke-kun. I love him too," Sakura said and Sasuke frowned at that. He didn't like when other people said they loved Naruto. They didn't deserve his love! "But I know it's not the same." Sasuke gave her a confused look, "Naruto is really cute...with his blonde hair and dreamy blue eyes. Not to mention that with his training he has one hot body!"

"Sakura!" Sasuke cried.

"Haha sorry, got lost in a fan girl day dream. What I was saying is that I know that while me and Kakashi sensei both love Naruto-"

"I wish you'd stop saying that," Sasuke grumbled.

"I know that you're _in_ love with him," Sakura finished.

"And what...? You're not going to freak?" Sasuke asked cautiously.

"Maybe a long time ago...but not now. I had to deal with a lot of things but if it makes Naruto happy...then you have my blessings," Sakura said as they sat in the kitchen of the Hokage mansion. Sakura taking out the ingredients to make some tea. "_But_! If you hurt him you are _**dead**_, you hear me Uchiha!?"

Sasuke nodded, a bit freaked out, and Sakura smiled, "Good. Now go shower and I'll make you some breakfast. Then you can nap while I fetch sensei some food."

"I'm not napping. Once I shower and eat, I'm going right back to the hospital," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura warned.

"No! I _need_ to be there! You now know Sakura! I love him! I'm _in_ love with him! Not knowing if he'll be alright is _**killing**_ me! I know I can't do anything while I'm there but at least I'm as close as I can be!" Sasuke yelled, which shocked the strawberry blonde, for never had she heard Sasuke yell like that.

Sakura sighed. "What if...what if you bring your sleeping bag? Camp out in front of the surgery door?"

"Hn," Sasuke replied and headed upstairs.

"Boys..." Sakura sighed once more and did fast work to make Sasuke some eggs and bacon with some toast.

* * *

Once Sasuke was finished they stopped by Ichiraku's for their sensei's food. They were stopped by the shop owner and his daughter who wanted to know if Naruto was alright. It appeared that the word has traveled fast.

"He's still in surgery. There's been no word," Sakura replied. She and Sasuke both knew that while a big part of the villages population had been awful to their blonde, the people at Ichiraku's weren't. They treated Naruto with care and respect, and not just for being the Hokage's son. No, they liked him just for being Naruto.

"How horrible! But if he is still in surgery then who is this for?" Ayame asked.

"It's for our sensei," Sakura replied.

The old man nodded and wrapped up the ramen order and handed it to Sakura. The pinkette handed the food to Sasuke as she reached for the money when the old man raised his hand in a stopping gesture, "It's on the house."

"You sure?" Sakura asked.

"Positive. How long do you supposed Naruto will be in surgery?" the old man asked.

"He's been there since the battle," Sasuke responded that time.

"I see...We'll stop by to see if there are any improvements once closing time comes around. Hopefully he'll be resting comfortably by then. We'll take some of his favorite," the old man said with a smile.

"That's very nice of you. Thank you! Naruto will appreciate it!" Sakura said with a bow, Sasuke bowed too.

They were walking again when Sakura remembered that Kakashi also wanted coffee. While they waited for the coffee something came to Sakura's mind.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Are...are you and Naruto going to go public?" Sakura asked quietly.

Sasuke froze and then let out a breath, "I...I want to..."

"You do!?" Sakura squealed.

Sasuke blushed, "Well yeah...I want people to know...that...uh...he's...mine."

Sakura squealed again and said, "Awe! That is _so_ cute!"

Sasuke turned away blushing and asked, "Why'd you ask?"

Snapping out of her fan girl mode Sasuke sobered up and said solemnly, "Well...I was wondering what you were going to tell Hokage-Sama and his wife? I mean...you both are like their children in a sense...plus you've lived together since you were eight. Wait? Have you and Naruto done anything?"

Sasuke blushed heavily, "We've kissed."

"_Just_ kissed?" Sakura demanded.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied.

"Like how?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean _how_? How many ways are there to kiss?" Sasuke demanded in a low voice remembering that he was in a public place, and this was not how he wanted people to find out.

"Well...there's the more innocent peck kisses. There's the more intimate ones that last longer. You know the ones that use tongue and stuff," Sakura said.

Sasuke's blush was on full blast.

"Oh! You're embarrassed! That means you've done some naughty stuff with the Honorable Son! My god that is _so_ kinky!" Sakura squealed.

"Will you keep it down!" Sasuke hissed as he covered her mouth with his hand. "And that is not kinky..." Though Sasuke could feel the drool forming in his mouth when he thought of that other night when Naruto completely took over the kiss he started. Wow, that was amazing! And hot!

"Of course it is! You're the bad boy heart throb taking advantage of the sweet innocent naive inexperienced Honorable Son who hasn't been exposed to love ever!? That's like a vampire deflowering a nun or an angel." Sakura explained.

Something in Sasuke snapped, "I didn't take advantage of him!"

That got some attention of a few people, but it was early and no one seemed to really pay attention. Sakura however frowned.

"Excuse me miss. Your order is ready," the clerk said.

"Thank you," Sakura accepted the coffee and grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him out of the place.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke looked away.

"Sasuke...I know you don't like talking that much, especially with things like these. But I can help! But only if you tell me," Sakura said.

Sighing Sasuke said, "I...Naruto has very little self esteem. It may not seem like it be it's true. I think he actually believes some of the bull the villagers say...He just wants to be accepted. He follows orders and does favors. And sometimes...I can't help it. I look at him and something in me snaps. I want him...and when I make a move he just accepts it..."

"Sasuke-kun..."

"It's worse then we thought Sakura. All this neglect Naruto's suffered...Right now he lets me touch him however I want," at Sakura's face Sasuke replied, "Not like that, pervert!"

"Sorry."

"Anyway...The only contact Naruto is used to is the violent kind. Sparring and training. Otherwise I doubt he has any physical contact...unless the rare hugs from Iruka sensei. Then there's Kakashi, tch, the bastard. But when I first wanted to touch Naruto in a more intimate way, like a hug or a caress, he would flinch away. Almost as if he was expecting pain or something...and I hated that. But he never _said_ anything! When I would touch him, just holding his hand, he would squint his eyes or try to get away...

"So sometimes...I feel like I _am_ taking advantage of him. It's like you said, I'm the one who's accepted by society and the one everyone 'loves'. Saying no to me is like...against the law or something! Naruto could _hate _being touched by me but is too scared to say anything! I'm like a pedophile!"

"Sasuke...you're only three months older than him...I don't think that counts. And besides, even if Naruto does try to fall into societies orders you know as well as I do that he can't fight his nature when he feels something is wrong. And when something _is_ wrong, he isn't going to stand for it. Besides, you're his best friend. The one who kept him company and from being alone...he loves you." Sakura said.

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked as they reached the hospital.

"Because," Sakura said plainly, "I'm a girl and we know everything."

Sasuke frowned so Sakura added, "When you turn around he looks at you with the same longing you look at him with."

"Sensei! We got you your food!" Sakura said happily as they arrived and saw their sensei in a similar position that they left him in.

Kakashi looked at the two genin and then locked in on Sasuke, "I thought I ordered you to go get some sleep."

Sasuke then removed his sleeping bag from behind him and said, "Sakura allowed this."

Kakashi gave her a pointed stare. Sakura gulped and answered, "What can I say? He's a stubborn SOB."

Jiraiya laughed at that while Sasuke frowned.

"Fine...get some sleep Sasuke. Sakura you can go home for a while. If anything happens we'll contact you. And thank you for the food it really hit the spot," Kakashi said.

Both looked at the food they had brought barely a minute ago to see that it was now empty and the coffee finished.

"H-how?" Sakura asked.

"Go now Sakura...be the good little student that actually listens to your old sensei," Kakashi said and waved her off.

Sighing, Sakura nodded and said, "I'll go and rest but I'll be back as soon as I can."

They waved her off and then settled into a silence. Sasuke had set up his sleeping bag and was lying on it staring tiredly at the ceiling. He really didn't sleep all too well the night before. Only a few content minutes because he was in Naruto's arms. But then he left and Sasuke got cold and was then in a restless sleep. Then of course Sasuke was awaken by the hawk and the rest, as they say, is history...

Maybe if he closed his eyes...? Just for a minute...it'll be okay...

"WHERE IS HE!?"

A loud female shriek removed all the tiredness Sasuke was feeling and now he was on high alert. Sasuke then saw a very busty woman charging towards them with another raven haired female following her holding a pig...

Sasuke rubbed his eyes. in the back of his exhausted mind he thought, 'Only Konoha would have this many weirdos'.

"Tsunade's here," Jiraiya said plainly.

The woman, Tsunade, stopped in front of Jiraiya and demanded, "How in the hell could you let this happen?!"

"It-"

"I don't have time for that now! SHIZUNE!" the blonde yelled.

"Eep! Yes M'lady!?" the raven, Shizune, asked.

"Once we have a _proper_ diagnosis, I want you ready for anything alright? We do not leave that room until that boy is conscious. UNDERSTAND?!"

"YES MA'AM!" Shizune saluted her and then they both made their way into Naruto's surgery room. Doors slamming behind them. Leaving three shinobi to stare with..._surprised_ expressions.(basically sweet-drops)

"Like I said Kakashi...I may be one thing, but the is nothing like Naruto's Godmother," Jiraiya said as he let out a sigh of relief...he felt much better knowing that Tsunade and her apprentice were looking after Naruto.

* * *

The last couple of chapters were...a bit dark. This is the comic relief part. The next chapter will be up soon. More emotional drama to come. Trust me...I've tapped into my inner Moffat(Doctor Who and BBC Sherlock fans will know what I'm talking about.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Odds Against You, Naruto!

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Suspense

**Rating:** From PG13 to Fanfiction M

**Summary:** When everyone is against you. When no one, not even your own family, believes in you. When demons are out to get you and people turn their backs on you. Then you must be Naruto Uzumaki. Black sheep of the Namikaze-Uzumaki family, shadow of his rival, Sasuke, and complete outcast of Konoha.

**Chapter: **7

* * *

Minato sighed heavily as he leaned back into his chair. He was tempted to bring out a bottle of sake but dismissed the thought when his door burst open and council members filed in. All of them, both ninja and civilian.

"Hokage-Sama!"

"What are you planing to do?"

"Sir?"

"Hokage-Sama?"

"_Namikaze_!"

Minato looked up with a glare at the sound of that voice. Cerulean eyes seemed to glow an icy blue with hate as they stared at the crippled man in front of him who dare called his name. Standing up, Minato said, "Lets all go to the council room."

All nodding they headed towards the room where all of the meetings took place. Once everyone was seated, claims began to fly immediately.

"What are we going to do?" one civilian member asked.

"Has the demon been dealt with?" another civilian member asked.

Minato raised his hand to silence them and stated calmly, "ANBU and some of the Jonin are searching all over Konoha. Every crook and cranny, nothing will be left overlooked. If there is something else still here, we will find it. The remaining Jonin and Chunin are looking around the battle area. So far nothing much is left. Lots of blood, some bones, and flesh but it is safely said that the demon is dead."

The members seemed satisfied and let out a breath of relief.

"Then lets discuss our next plan of action..." Danzo said.

"Our next plan of action?" another member echoed.

"Yes..." Danzo murmured as he leaned his chin on his intertwined fingers. "This was a very close call. But we mustn't let this ever happen again."

Minato's eyebrow twitched and his lips let down into a deeper frown.

"What do you have in mind?" a ninja member asked.

"Simple...we imprison the Kyuubi vessel," Danzo stated.

And that...was the straw the broke the camels back. Minato rose from his seat and slammed his fist down as he glared at Danzo and said, "You will do no such thing!"

"Hokage-sama is right," a elder female member stated, "It was because of the young Uzumaki-sama that Konoha was saved."

"Be that as it may, who do you think that demon was here _for_?" Danzo asked.

"Had you let my son explain the last time he was here then maybe we'd know! But you didn't let him," Minato accused bitterly.

"And neither did you," Danzo replied back.

"That doesn't mean we should imprison the Honorable Son," the elder male member said.

"Agreed. The Honorable Son gave his life for the village..." a civilian member said.

"He isn't dead!" Minato hissed and then looked at Danzo, "And despite everything he's been through he decided to protect us instead of leaving us to fend for ourselves and die. Because if you felt the chakra from that demon then you'd know that it would be powerful enough to eliminate the entire village if not the entire Fire Country!"

"Pft...it's nothing but a demon turf war Namikaze. That brat is just like a _dog_...It didn't want another mongrel in its territory, that's why it fought. You'd be a fool to believe otherwise," Danzo answered.

"He is not an _it_ or a _dog_! He is _my _**son!** And you will not lay a hand on him!" Minato declared.

Danzo, for his credit didn't seemed phased by the fierce look directed his way, and in fact smiled a horrible smirk that made blood run cold and replied, "You're being blinded by your failure as a father Namikaze."

"Excuse me?!" Minato demanded.

"You heard me. You've never been there for your brat. You couldn't care less about him, until yesterday that is. Before, he was just a burden that you had to deal with. He never did anything in your eyes that made him worth defending...until now. When he saved the village which is _your _job!

"Since the Third gave his life for the village and in-caged a monster inside of that thing it, would be for the greater good to be on the safe side. Hence I nominate that we imprison the brat at once," Danzo said without a trace of mercy in his voice.

"He hasn't even recovered and you want to imprison your hero?!" Minato asked incredulously.

"He is not my hero. He is a threat and one which I will not stand for," Danzo replied.

"Then make sure you're comfortable in that seat of yours Danzo, because as the Hokage my word has more power than yours and you will go nowhere near my son!" Minato declared and stormed out of the room in furry.

* * *

Sasuke had yet again been ordered to go home and rest. He was able to refuse his sensei and even the toad sage, but when Kushina arrived and asked him to rest, he had to oblige. She had been his mother figure since he was eight and has cared for him since then.

He had gone for about four hours before he finally gave into his desires and ran back to the hospital. Still waiting was Kushina, Kakashi, Jiraiya and Sakura. They were all silent and he sat down without another word.

It had been yet another stressful day without news on his blonde.

But finally a silver lighting was seen through these darkened storm clouds. Tsunade emerged from the surgery room. She looked exhausted and sweaty as she leaned against the door that closed behind her.

At once everyone was on their feet and holding their breaths looking at her waiting for answers.

"He's fine," Tsunade said with a small smile.

And like that, a giant weight was lifted from all of their shoulders and their hearts. It was suddenly easier to breath.

All the tension that had been building up in Kakashi, at the news that his student was going to pull through, he needed to sit down because he was overwhelmed from the good news.

Sakura didn't understand why but she felt a lump in her throat and started to cry. Naruto was alright...thank the heavens, she thought as tears of joy left her eyes.

"When can we see him?" Sasuke asked.

"He's being moved to a room in the ICU. I know you all want to see him but you can't stay long. A few minutes each, then you have to leave him to rest. He's asleep right now...I'm not sure when he'll wake up though. Kid's been through a lot," Tsunade said strictly.

They all walked towards the room where Naruto was and when they reached it there were mixed emotions. On one hand, they were relieved that he was alright. The sound of the beeping machine reassured them of that. On the other hand, it was devastating having to see Naruto like that. Hooked up to all those machines and wires. Covered in bandages, and eyes closed...

Kakashi and Sakura stayed a few minutes then left on Tsunade's orders. Kushina and Sasuke, being family, were allowed to stay with him though.

* * *

"You look old," Jiraiya said as he looked at Naruto through the glass walls of blonde's room. He and Tsunade stood outside Naruto's room, eyes on Naruto but mind all over the place.

"And you look like crap," Tsunade replied in a bitter tone, as she too looked at the younger blonde.

Jiraiya crossed his arms and said, "You know what I meant. You used a lot of your reserved chakra."

"I had to. This wasn't your average attack," Tsunade said.

"So...is he _really_ alright?" Jiraiya asked as he stole a glance at his old team mate.

Giving a stiff nod Tsunade elaborated, "Once inside I had Shizune make sure that all of his veins and nerve systems weren't damaged while I checked all of the organs. Once I made sure all of the vitals were in order, I along with the other medics, were moving around keeping him stable..."

"Did...did you lose him?" Jiraiya whispered.

"...For a bit, yes. It was risky after that. A bit of touch and go, but we pulled him through. Once we were sure the heart wouldn't give up again we proceeded to healing all of the wounds and burns. Kyuubi had began doing his damn job, thankfully. Once that was done, we gave him a blood transfusion to replace all of the blood he lost," Tsunade explained.

"So he'll be all good soon?" Jiraiya asked.

"Mostly," Tsunade replied.

"Mostly?" Jiraiya echoed.

"There was this one wound that's got me uncomfortable," Tsunade said as he eyes narrowed.

"Which one?" Jiraiya asked as he squinted his eyes in attempt to look at Naruto's wounds better.

"There were these claw marks on the side of his body..." Tsunade said.

"Claw marks? What's so special about claw marks? I'd imagine that be something easy for a regular medic to heal, let alone you," Jiraiya said.

"Normally yes..."

"But?"

"But these weren't done by a normal animal. At this point they resemble scars more than wounds, yet...they're fresh." Tsunade said.

"I...I don't understand," Jiraiya admitted his confusion.

"How do you think I feel?" Tsunade replied dryly, "But what has me uncomfortable is that its cold."

"What is?" Jiraiya asked.

"The scar wounds. They're freezing to the touch," Tsunade shivered as she remembered what it felt like touching them.

Jiraiya frowned as he looked at Tsunade. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing but what I'm saying. They are cold to the touch. I didn't understand why Kyuubi hadn't fixed it, so I tried to..."

"And?" Jiraiya coaxed.

"They...burned," Tsunade said.

"Okay now you're not making sense! First they're cold, now they're hot? Which is it?!" Jiraiya demanded.

"Don't talk to me like that you old hermit! _You're_ the demon expert here, not me! And I'm telling you exactly what happened in there. Touching those wounds made by a demon are cold, when I tried healing them they burned...they sizzled as vapor came out of them and I felt the heat on my hands. It was like dropping an ice cube into a frying pan!" Tsunade exclaimed.

Jiraiya gave a tired sigh as he rubbed his eyes, "What about his...emotional state?"

"Pft...that's the question of the century. I still think you should have taken him with you years ago," Tsunade said.

"I know...but I couldn't. You know who's out there," Jiraiya replied.

Tsunade sighed as well, "I guess you're right. Shitty thing that it's safer for him in here..._Safe_! That's laughable. But to answer your question...I'm really not that sure. I used a relaxing jutsu, mixed with some healing on his mind...the fact that he hasn't gone into a comatose state is a good sign. I can't be sure of anything until he awaken though."

Jiraiya scowled and Tsunade looked at him carefully, "What is happening Jiraiya?"

"Something is here...I felt it and it wasn't that thing that Naruto fought," Jiraiya murmured.

"So there's another threat to Konoha?" Tsunade asked.

"...I don't think so," Jiraiya replied.

Swallowing the lump in her throat Tsunade asked, "To Naruto then?"

Nodding Jiraiya said, "He's been feeling this thing for a while now. I'm not sure exactly how old that wound is, but I'm sure this demon did it."

"Why Naruto? It can't be because of the fox right?" Tsunade asked.

"No...If it were, then we'd see it being directed to Kyuubi. No, this is towards Naruto. I'll have to dig around and see what come's up, but whatever it is, I don't like it," Jiraiya said solemnly.

"Well whatever this is isn't getting near Naruto again," Tsunade swore. Nodding in agreement, Jiraiya excused himself and left the hospital.

* * *

Sasuke watched hypnotized as Naruto's chest rose and fell. It was all clear that he was live and that was all Sasuke cared about. Kushina was weaving her hand through Naruto's hair gently, but even still, Sasuke had to bite his tongue as to not yell at her to stop touching him. He knew Naruto wouldn't like it. Sakura had been right. Naruto wasn't disgusted or pained by his touches but he was the only exception. Even if it was his mother, where was she the first 24 hours?!

"You love him, don't you Sasuke?" Kushina asked quietly.

Sasuke, not expecting that, choked on his own breath and blushed deeply.

"You've always been there for my baby boy, even when me and Minato weren't...You never gave up on him. It's because of you, not us, that he's a nice, caring, humble, and loving boy..."

"Kushina-sama..." Sasuke whispered.

"I can see it all over your face. You've lost respect for me and Minato. I understand...I don't have any more excuses for him or for myself. Yesterday...I just _couldn't_ enter the hospital." she sniffed a bit and Sasuke saw the tears forming in here eyes, "I can't believe what a cowered I've become. I escaped from Whirlpool because of the war and because I fell in love...and yet I couldn't even be there for my own son...After about a half hour of just standing there I turned around and wondered aimlessly until I arrived at the temple. Once there I was greeted by the ninja monks...I asked the priest to pray for my son...because I knew that my words no longer had meaning and I needed someone to ask God to heal my baby's heart..." tears rushed down her cheeks, "He's so fragile...I should have never allowed him to become a ninja! I should have kept him inside and kept him away from all of the dangers and evil there are out there!"

"He'll be okay," Sasuke said. "I promise he will be."

* * *

Minato stood before a window in the Hokage Tower that overlooked the hospital. Eyes solemnly cast at the building. He stretched his chakra in an attempt to find Naruto, but was unable to. He didn't want to know what that meant but told himself that it was just Jiraiya or Kakashi masking the area near Naruto. Keeping him safe from any threat that might be stupid enough to try something. He let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. His assistant approached him, "Sir, the ninja you asked for are waiting in your office."

Nodding, Minato made his way towards his office. Once there he looked at the ninja that he had asked for.

"I want all of you to stand watch over Naruto...I've got a feeling the next couple of days are going to be difficult. This demon threat can't be properly put away until he confirms that it's safe. I've got ANBU I trust making sure Danzo and his men don't enter the hospital. No one that isn't his team or family is allowed anywhere near him." Minato explained.

"What are our specific orders, sir?" Asuma asked. Asuma was standing there with Anko, Kurenai, and Genma.

"Like I've said, I've got ANBU watching the hospital but I still don't feel safe. Your main duty is to make sure to look after Naruto from the inside. Kurenai, because of your genjutsu it will be difficult for Danzo or anyone to get to Naruto. Asuma, you and him are both of the same affinity. That will make it easier for you to sense him in case anything happens. Anko, you and Genma are friends with Naruto and it won't be suspicious if you are seen around him. Anyone tries to get close to him without consent is to be sent to Ibiki. He'll gladly be awaiting them..." Minato said threateningly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Odds Against You, Naruto!

******Genre:** Romance/Drama/Suspense

**Rating:** From PG13 to Fanfiction M

**Summary:** When everyone is against you. When no one, not even your own family, believes in you. When demons are out to get you and people turn their backs on you. Then you must be Naruto Uzumaki. Black sheep of the Namikaze-Uzumaki family, shadow of his rival, Sasuke, and complete outcast of Konoha.

**Chapter: **8

* * *

It had been four full days since Naruto was placed in his own room in the ICU. All of this time he had not moved. The only signs that he was alive was the rise and fall of his chest, as well as the machines that were hooked up to his body. It was in the middle of the fourth night that something occurred. Tsunade made it completely mandatory for everyone to leave. Naruto was her main priority and they were all getting on her nerves. So she had made it a rule that they were only allowed to visit him during the day.

There had been a lot of fights but in the end she had convinced them with saying that they were hindering Naruto's recovery. It wasn't a complete lie either.

With all of the medical jutsu's she and everyone else has performed on Naruto, along with the help of the Nara medical book that the oldest Nara had brought her, Naruto was almost completely healed. Though if she'd have to guess, it was this fast due to the Kyuubi...but still, Naruto had not yet awakened.

That had Tsunade worried lots. The kid, even if exhausted, should have still at least woken up once during his time here. That wound caused by the demon that Naruto had was also bothering her. She had Jiraiya look into it, maybe it was the reason the kid hadn't woken up. As far as she could tell he wasn't in a comatose state...and yet, still unconscious. Sighing, Tsunade mentally lectured herself that it was just her worry getting to her. It was no real threat. If he didn't awake in two more days, then she'd freak out.

She had been doing the late night shifts on Naruto herself, though she supervised the day shifts too. Even though Minato had set up heavy security around the hospital she wasn't at ease...maybe tomorrow she'd go gamble. See how her luck is. That will give her an idea if she should be worried or not.

Looking down at Naruto's expression free face, Tsunade smiled sadly and leaned down to kiss Naruto's forehead. She caressed his hair gentle and even unconscious Naruto flinched away, "S'ok Naruto...It's just me."

Naruto 'hm'd' and Tsunade let out a breath of relief. The kid was still alright...just refusing to wake up. She continued to caress his head a bit longer. This time though Naruto didn't flinch away and almost seemed like he was moving towards the touch.

"Everything's going to be alright," Tsunade promised.

"My lady?" Shizune asked from the doorway.

Tsunade didn't look at her right away and continued to look at Naruto, "Yes Shizune?"

"Jiraiya-sama asked me to tell you he wants...um, a date," Shizune said uncomfortably.

"Pft...that old fool. He's still the same old dirty hermit," Tsunade said as she shook her head and stood up form her place. "I guess I'd better go see what he wants."

"How is he?" Shizune asked as she looked at the younger blonde with worried eyes.

"He's strong. His body is fighting with everything it has," Tsunade replied.

"But his mind, My lady?" Shizune asked.

"It's tired..." Tsunade answered.

"Will it complicate things?" Shizune asked as she followed Tsunade out of the hospital and into the streets.

"I'm gambling that it will," Tsunade said with a sheepish grin.

"Gamble, my lady? But...you have...um...not good...luck?" Shizune said uncomfortably.

"My point exactly! If I gamble on it then I'm bound to be wrong," Tsunade said happily as she headed into town where she'd meet up with the old toad hermit. Behind her Shizune gave a soft smile.

* * *

Inside of the hospital room Naruto's eyes flickered. Slowly they opened and blinked into focused. Instead of the usual blue iris's that normally shine brighter than the sky, they were bright red. His whisker marks were darker and more defined. His teeth were sharper and his canines longer.

'Naruto' smirked, **"It worked huh?"**

Kyuubi tentatively clenched and unclenched his fist first. Then he moved his neck and then wiggled his toes. He smiled in a childish way at the feeling, since his toes were covered under the cool blanket. It felt...funny.

After testing his temporary body long enough to make sure he had control over everything, Kyuubi slowly rose from the bed. Turning to unplug all of the machinery so it wouldn't cause any alarm, he followed to remove all of wires and needles connected to his host's body.

Taking a few careful steps, almost losing balance a few times, Kyuubi was reminded of when a cub first learns to walk instead of being carried by its parent. But once he had a feel of being on only two feat instead of four, Kyuubi opened the window and jumped out. Using his chakra he not only masked it but used it to move at a speed that wouldn't get him detected. He ran a few miles into the forest and stopped. When he did he was panting heavily.

"_**Damn..." **_Kyuubi thought,** "_It took much more out of me than I thought to keep this kit alive..Thank god this doesn't take that much power."_**

Picking up a stick, Kyuubi drew a design in the ground and then bit his thumb and let a drop of Naruto's blood fall onto the design. A gust of wind flew by and Kyuubi closed his eyes.

"You look awful my lord," a feminine voice said.

Kyuubi opened his crimson eyes and looked at the new comer.

"**I'm glad you were able to come, Hisakata," **Kyuubi said as he looked over at the hanyou. Hisakata was her name. Kyuubi had known her father. A powerful demon from the East who had fallen for a mortal princess. In their affair, Hisakata had been born. During a demon war a few centuries ago, Hisakata's father had asked him to watch over her and her mother because they were being targeted and he was needed in the battle field. Over the few years since then, Kyuubi and the Demon king of the East had become great friends, and Hisakata almost like his family.

"Of course I came. Though you look very different from last time I saw you," Hisakata said.

"**Last time was 250 years ago," **Kyuubi said.

"True," Hisakata nodded. Even though she was old, due to her demon blood she looked very young. Around the age of 20. She was slender, but strong due to her demon side. But lots of half breeds had similar traits. Super strength, super speed, sensitive senses...all similar to a real demon, but they weren't on the same power level. There was also a night when they lost all their demon powers and were fully human. On the night of the new moon she loses her wolf ears and tail, her claws get shorter and turn to human nails, same with her fangs that sort of retract. And her normal silver eyes would turn brown.

On a regular day she has long black curly hair, contrasting pale alabaster skin, black wolf ears with a matching tail. Wearing black shorts and a black tank top, with silver demonic armor that mimicked her father's. A sword her father had made especially for her on her back, and her mother's bracelet on her left wrist.

"Yes. Father has been very displeased that you haven't visited in so long," Hisakata said.

"**As you can see, I'm...limited,"** Kyuubi replied and gestured towards Naruto's body.

"Are you also usually this weak?" Hisakata asked worried. Kyuubi was one of her earlier guardians and she cared greatly for him.

"**No, no, no. My vessel was just in a battle. Bloody demon...it was one of those all power no brain kind, but he was being used by someone powerful,"** Kyuubi replied and winced as his chakra instinctively went to heal the wound on Naruto's side but couldn't, it only burned.

"Was that here!?" Hisakata exclaimed.

"**Yes...but that isn't why I called you here,"** Kyuubi said getting to the point.

"Oh right. What can I do?" Hisakata asked.

"**My vessel is still too weak. I've been keeping him from awakening," **Kyuubi said.

"Why would you do that, my lord?" Hisakata asked confused.

"**He's a stubborn one. You see...he's been treated as a second class citizen almost his whole life...He's powerful and witty, but he's been treated like crap and he's put up with a lot over the years...all because of me." **Kyuubi whispered.

"You're living amongst mortals?" it was stated as a question, but it really wasn't. There was just distaste.

Kyuubi chuckled, **"Don't be like that Hisakata-chan. You used to live with them when you were younger."**

"Yes and I remember what it was like and it wasn't good. Not for someone like me. In fact it was horrible. A complete nightmare," Hisakata grumbled.

Kyuubi sighed, **"Trust me...I understand completely. Anyway, my vessel is sick and tired of it all and is wishing to leave."**

Hisakata nodded in understanding and asked, "What do I need to do to help?"

"**The way things are working out from all that I've gathered, his father and mother have suddenly taken a parental caring interest in their son they haven't really acknowledged as theirs. Along with other bull shit, so long story short, they'll be heavy security around him.**

"**Even if he tries to run away, he won't get far. And if he does somehow get away, they will automatically call him a rogue. They'll send ANBU after him." **Kyuubi said solemnly.

"Hunter nin," Hisakata murmured. "Kill first ask later, then?"

Nodding Kyuubi said, **"That's why there's going to be another '_demon_' attack. The humans don't know much about what the hell happened a few days ago. All they can do is guess, and one of the assumptions going around is that the demon is here for Naruto, my vessel. We can use that to our advantage. You'll transform into one of the human nurses that tends to my vessel, once in the room with him you'll have to make it look like a convincing attack. Make them think he was kidnapped. Think you can do that?"**

"Of course!" Hisakata answered enthusiastically. "I actually have an idea of how to do that. I'll need a few drops of his blood though."

Tilting his head in confusion, a very Naruto thing to do Kyuubi noted, and asked, **"Why?"**

"My father's warlock taught me a trick in case I ever need to make a get-away and make it look like I was dead. It'd get me a few days if not throw my enemy completely off. The way it works is I get a good amount of blood from another animal, say a buck or a pig, I gather their blood in a jar of sorts. Then, using the spell my father's warlock taught me, I pour your vessels blood with the animals and BAM! The animal's blood is a complete copy of your vessel's. It'll look, smell, taste, and even have the same DNA code.

"So when I sneak in to 'kidnap' your vessel and spill the blood, they'll think its his," Hisakata explained.

Kyuubi smirked, **"I knew I liked you for a reason."**

"Oh please Kyuubi-sama, you flatter me. Besides, you are my favorite 'uncle'," Hisakata said and took out a small clear glass bottle and Kyuubi bit his temporary thumb again and dropped in a few drops.

"**Well, I better get back. It won't take long before they realize the kit is gone. I still have to get him to wake up,"** Kyuubi said and vanished.

* * *

Walking back to the hospital, Kyuubi made himself comfortable on the bed once more. It seemed that no one noticed his departure. Looking out the window he saw that it would be dawn soon and the Uchiha brat and the kits mother would arrive shortly. Their scent was stronger then anyone else's. Leaning back Kyuubi let go of any thoughts about those bothersome humans and drifted off into the subconscious of his host's body.

When reopening his eyes Kyuubi was welcomed to the familiar scenes of the tunnels of Naruto's mind. The kit was in there somewhere...now all Kyuubi had to do was find him.

Kyuubi smiled as he remembered doing this with Naruto when he was younger. Since he didn't play with anyone much besides the Uchiha kid, Naruto would always make the connection with Kyuubi in order to play with him. Kyuubi remembered it fondly.

* * *

Flash Back

_Seven year old Naruto looked around his room and frowned. He had already played with all of his toys, finished a puzzle, and colored with his crayons! Walking over to the window his frown deepened. It was raining so he couldn't go out to explore..._

_Naruto decided to go to the kitchen and make himself a snack. He settled with some milk and cookies since neither his mother nor father were home. His father had important business with another Kage out of Konoha, so he wouldn't be home for days. His mother had promised to help Mrs. Yamanaka with the flower shop since Mr. Yamanaka had been hurt on his latest mission._

_When he was finished with his snack, Naruto was placing his plates in the sink when he tripped on his robes. Falling with the dishes, they crashed and he was cut. Naruto sniffed back the tears and he clutched his little arm in pain. Using the mop and broom to clean up, Naruto then went to the bathroom to clean up his wound. Taking out the first aid kit, Naruto grabbed the disinfectant spray and a band-aid and was about to get ready when he looked in the mirror and right before his little blue eyes the wound was healing itself._

_Naruto then lifted up his shirt and saw the tattoo like seal. When the wound was completely healed the spiral tattoo slowly vanished as if it were never there. Naruto placed a small hand over his bellybutton._

_Going back up to his room Naruto felt weird. It was the fox..._

_He would sometimes here it, giving him advice, helping him get out of situations, telling him where he could hide, and when it was safe. The fox kept him alive. Naruto pouted, he really wanted to say thanks._

_Going over to his bed, Naruto laid down and closed his eyes. He did feel drowsy, but before he fell asleep he whispered, "I wants to talk to you, Mr. Fox."_

_Falling asleep, Naruto reawakened in a damp hallway. There were lots of dripping pipes, the water reached his ankles, and the walls looked old and almost ready to crumble. Curious to explore the new place he's come to, Naruto walked along the hallway. He walked all the way down the hallway until he reached the end of the path he was in. Which was a dead end...and a cage._

_Inside was completely dark, after seconds of looking into the darkness, two red orbs of light shown brightly in the cage. They were like eyes...because they _were_. After blinking a few times, a big mischievous grin appeared as well._

Kyuubi smirked as he remembered the first time he encountered the kit inside the chambers that were his mind. It was the day that Naruto removed the seal and allowed Kyuubi more freedom in him mind.

"_Hello?" Naruto asked._

"_**Well look who it is...Go away brat,"** Kyuubi spat._

"_You're Mr. Fox," Naruto said, though more to himself._

"_**Well look who's a genius...Leave me alone brat,"** Kyuubi said._

"_But I's wanted to talk to you," Naruto said, a bit timidly._

_Kyuubi noticed how the small human child was biting his lower lip, a nervous gesture that humans tended to have. The fox smirked in an evil way as he mocked niceness, **"Awe...came all this way to talk to 'lil 'ol me? HAHAHA! Why? Those fucking humans can't stand you enough to be around you?"**_

"_I...I just wanted to tell you something, Mr. Fox," Little Naruto whispered._

"_**Look brat, its bad enough I have to be here alright? I don't need you to annoy me. Shoo,"** Kyuubi said and went to his previous position of resting his head on his paws like a dog would do._

Kyuubi cringe at his first meeting with Naruto. It wasn't the best first impression and he regretted it terribly. But back then he was barely imprisoned and felt hatred to the young blonde for serving as his cage.

_Looking down at his feet, Naruto bit his lip harder, trying to hold back some tears. In the tiniest voice that the Kyuubi had ever heard, even from a child, Naruto murmured, "Thank you very much."_

_Stunned by the words Kyuubi raised his head and asked, **"What?"**_

_Naruto looked up and said a bit louder, "I said thank you."_

_Cautiously Kyuubi asked, **"What for?"**_

"_For making the owie go away. For helping me when the villagers get mean. For...for being with me. You're right, no one wikes being with me...I know you's have'ta be with me, but...it still counts. Cuz of you I's no alone." Naruto then smiled, and Kyuubi had to admit it did bright up the place, "Thanks."_

"_**Pft," **Kyuubi turned his head, if he could, he thinks he would be blushing, **"You do realize I'm forced to be here, right?"**_

"_I know's. I's sorry but I's still happy. I'm not alone and that makes me feel better," Naruto replied._

"_**Is that all you came here for?" **Kyuubi asked._

_Shrugging Naruto replied, "I dunno. I guess."_

_Looking at the seal, then at the kid, Kyuubi said, **"Hey kid."**_

"_Hm?"_

"_**Remove the seal on this cage. If you do...I'll show you a surprise."**_

"_A surprise? For me?" Naruto asked cautiously._

"_**Yeah," **Kyuubi replied._

_Naruto looked at the piece of parchment on the lock of the cage. He then looked deeply into the darkness within the cage, as if looking for the Kyuubi. After a minute of looking into the cage, Naruto's little chubby fingers reached up and pulled at the parchment. Once it was all gone the gates opened. Out of the darkness a giant oversized Fox with beautiful red-orange fur walked out. It wasn't the size Naruto saw before, but it was the size of one of the full grown Inuzuka dogs._

"_Mr. Fox," Naruto greeted._

_Kyuubi nodded to Naruto and said, **"The names Kyuubi."**_

"_Hello Kyuubi-san. I'm Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto bowed._

"_**Trust me kid. I know who you are," **Kyuubi replied and began walking down the hallway._

_Naruto jogged to catch up and asked, "So what's my surprise?"_

"_**It's up ahead,"**Kyuubi replied._

_Naruto nodded and walked silently next to Kyuubi. They made many turns and walked a great deal. All through out they passed lots of doors. There were so many kinds. Some looked normal with only a door knob. Others were made of steel and had a small glass window. Others were locked. And others were restrained with chains and had no door knob at all._

"_What's behind all these doors, Kyuubi-san?" Naruto asked._

"_**Those are memories kid. There are all types of memories here. Some are good. Others...others I've locked away."**_

"_Locked away? Why?" Naruto asked._

"_**...Because they bothered **_me_."_

_Naruto nodded and they continued walking until they reached a door at the end of another hallway. It was plain dark blue. Naruto looked at Kyuubi, who nodded, and Naruto reached for the door knob and turned it. Once inside it was pure white and bright. There was literally nothing. It felt really weird being there. Kyuubi stepped inside after him._

"_**Imagine your favorite place, kid," **Kyuubi instructed._

_Naruto looked at him oddly but didn't argue. Closing his eyes Naruto thought about his favorite place. He didn't know where to pick though. But then a thought came to him. Naruto pictured the place perfectly as the real place. He felt a light gust of wind, and when he opened his eyes he was amazed to see that the place he had just imagine had appeared right before him._

"_How...?" Naruto asked in wonder._

"_**This place in linked with your thoughts, as well as your imagination. Basically anything you wish is possible here," **Kyuubi said as he examined the blonde's favorite location._

_They were in a forest it seemed. The grass was tall and wild, the trees surrounding the area were tall and provided a good amount of shade. A few feet away was a stream that looked refreshing and cool. The sun felt warm and the wind cool, just as Naruto remembered it to be. Birds sang in the distance as other animals scurried to and fro. _

"_Anything I want will appear?" Naruto asked as he looked towards the fox with adoration. The fox nodded._

_Naruto closed his eye and again he felt the light gust of wind again. Kyuubi watched as two human forms appeared before them. The fox frowned. He recognized one of the two. It was one of the men that helped trap him. He was tall, blonde, and had blue eyes. He looked like an older version of the kid. Then there was a redheaded woman next to him. _

"_Mommy! Daddy!" Naruto squealed._

_Naruto ran to his temporary parents, who's arms were stretched out awaiting him. In his fathers arms, Naruto looked at him with the most serious face Kyuubi had ever seen on a human and asked, "_Anything_ I wish?"_

"_**Anything,"** Kyuubi confirmed._

_Nodding with a smile Naruto turned his attention to his parents, "Let's place mommy, daddy!"_

_Naruto then jumped from his father's hold. They chased each other around and placed freeze tag. Once Naruto was bored with that game they played hide and seek. When that got boring, Naruto closed his eyes and made it snow. Though unlike the real world it wasn't harmfully cold. Naruto and his mother built a snowman. Then he and his father built two forts which were then used in a small ball fight. His mother and him versus his father. After that he fell back and made a snow angle, giggling all the while. He hadn't ever remember doing anything as fun as he just had. His parents had fallen down next to him. Naruto smiled up at them both and made the snow disappear, and replaced it with the field of tall wild grass once more._

_Naruto loved this. This was the best thing that's ever happened to him. Because of his parent's responsibilites to the village they never get to spend any time with Naruto anymore. He misses them. He misses them a lot. They're never there to tuck him in at night. Or to eat lunch with anymore. They don't read him stories in the day anymore...they never say good morning, or have a nice day, or...they never say..._

"_We love you Naruto," both his parents said in unison._

_Naruto sat up straight and looked at his parents in front of him. They weren't really his parents. His father was away on business. His mother was tending to people who were in need of help. Naruto was really asleep in his room...these people, they weren't real. He was in his mind. Anything he wanted he could finally have. Naruto's face was solemn as these thoughts passed through his mind._

"_Say it again..." Naruto whispered as tears swelled up in his eyes and he bit his bottom lip to keep it from quivering._

"_We love you Naruto..."_

"_We love you Naruto..."_

"_We love you Naruto..._

"_We..."_

"_Love..."_

"_You..."_

"_Naruto..."_

Kyuubi sighed as he walked down the hallways. The kit had done that for years. Up until he was about ten. He would torture himself with that false memory he created and many more. Kyuubi at times wished he'd never given Naruto that present. It really didn't do much but torture Naruto with what he wanted but never got. But at the same time it did make the kit happy, so...

But recently the kits false memories are different. They no longer included his parents. Now they included that one eyed scarecrow, that academy teacher, and his team. Or sometimes it would just be the two of them. A boy and his fox.

Opening the door, Kyuubi closed his eyes and walked in. When he opened his eyes he was standing in a meadow. It was night time here. The sky above had thousands of stars. No moon though. The area below was being illuminated by hundreds of lighting bugs. He looked down the meadow and saw the kit lying down looking up at the stars, his hands behind his head.

Approaching him, Kyuubi laid down next to him, **"Nice place."**

"Thanks. I saw it in a book once," Naruto replied as he continue to look at the sky.

"**No moon?"** Kyuubi asked.

"No, no moon. It'd make it hard to see some of the stars. And I needed something to count considering you won't let me wake up," Naruto stated a matter-of-fact.

"**I had to keep you here for a bit. I had some business to attend to,"** Kyuubi said.

"In my body?" Naruto asked.

"**Yes. I also knew that you'd be stubborn, so I've set up some plans for our departure," **Kyuubi said.

"Really? Like what?" Naruto asked as he turned to look at the big fur ball.

"**I'll tell you later. Right now you have to wake up, otherwise the Uchiha brat might start a fire or something. Just hang tight until later on tonight. By tomorrow morning we'll be long gone," **Kyuubi promised.

Kyuubi reached over with one of his tailed and made contact with Naruto's forehead and suddenly Naruto was awake in the real world. He took in a gasp of breath as if he had just submerge from being underwater without air for a long period of time.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke cheered.

Naruto looked around the room. It was a room in the hospital. Whites, grays, and other dull colors greeted him. Machines and tubes and other medical stuff all around, some connected to him, some not. There was only one bed in the room. A TV hoisted on the wall across from him. On the other side of the room was a big window that let in the first rays of sun.

His eyes fell on Sasuke and a feeling inside him made his chest ache. Sasuke looked horrible, and yet he was happy. Obviously he was worried about Naruto. Looking around the room Naruto saw there were gift baskets, teddy bears, balloons, flowers, and cards all over. Like...it seriously looked like a gift shop in the room.

"W-why..." Naruto tried clearing his throat since it sounded raspy, "Why is this stuff here?" Naruto demanded.

"Oh, uh...people have been bringing this stuff for days now. It's been crazy...we actually have to make daily trips to the Hokage mansion to take some of the stuff there since there's limited room here. Actually people were told to just send it ther-"

"Get rid of it," Naruto deadpanned.

"Huh?" Sasuke asked.

"I said get _rid_ of it all!" Naruto hissed.

"Wha...what should...should I tell them to do?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't care," Naruto replied expressionlessly, "Throw them in the trash, burn it, shred it. I don't care. I just want it all gone."

"Um...alright."

The next couple of minutes, Sasuke and some of the ninja that were stationed in front of Naruto's door were removing all of the gifts the villagers had sent Naruto. Sasuke told one of the ninja to go inform someone at the mansion about Naruto's request. Going back inside, Sasuke carefully sat next to the blonde.

"Are you in any pain?" Sasuke asked.

"No...I'm fine," Naruto replied.

"You fought a demon, fell from a building, and were scorched..." Sasuke stated.

"I'm...healing," Naruto said more gently. He raised his eyes to meet Sasuke and the earlier coldness was gone. "I'm sorry if I worried you."

No longer able to resist, Sasuke stood and hugged Naruto. Clutching to Naruto's night gown Sasuke whispered, "I thought you died..."

"I didn't," Naruto replied just as quietly.

"You could have..."

"I didn't."

"You scared me."

"I'm sorry."

"I love you..."

"I...love _you._"

Raising his head Sasuke leaned in and kissed Naruto. It was quick, but needed.

* * *

Naruto closed his eyes and sat back and listened to both Sasuke and Sakura tell him about everything that's happened in the last couple of days. About the villagers being freaked. How all of the children were now all amazed by their new hero. Villagers making monuments and dedications to Naruto. The gifts that were sent. People naming or making things in his honor.

Naruto didn't really show any emotions towards anyone that came to visit. When his team was there he apologized and said he was just exhausted. Sakura reassured him to not worry. Kakashi didn't say anything aloud but Sasuke saw the way Kakashi and Naruto looked at each other, almost as if talking telepathically. That caused him to be jealous, but Sakura reminded him quietly who was in a relationship with Naruto, and it wasn't Kakashi.

Other people had come to visit. Anko, Genma, and of course Kushina. She had cried and hugged Naruto tightly. He had tensed incredibly and closed his eyes. He refused to look at her or answer anything that she had said.

However that did nothing to dampen her attempts.

Later in the evening Kushina wanted to feed Naruto something solid. She had gotten an apple, used a kunai to peal it, and cut it up in slices so it'd be easier for Naruto to eat. She used a tooth pick to pick it up and feed it to him, but Naruto refused to open his mouth.

"Please Naruto-chan. You need to eat...Please? Just a small bite," Kushina begged.

Naruto clenched his fist. He didn't want anything from anyone. He didn't _need_ anything from anyone! He felt sickened with everyone's sudden change of heart when it came to him. Where the hell were they when he was younger? Where were they when he was alone, scared, and hurt? Where were they when he needed them and not the other way around?!

And like that, something inside of him snapped. Using his right arm, the one closest to Kushina, Naruto smacked the tray of cut apples from her hands. The pieces fell on the floor, the tray and kunai also fell with a clank noise as they hit the floor. When they finished falling, the room fell quiet. Dead silent actually.

Naruto's nose flared in anger but still he refused to talk and turned his head in the other direction. He heard Kushina gasp, her chair move back and the door open and close. Sasuke, who was the only other person in the room, immediately went over to Naruto's side and caressed his face.

"I don't want anyone's pity," Naruto whispered.

Sasuke didn't say anything but nodded and kissed Naruto's cheek in a kind gesture to calm him down.

* * *

It was getting late as the sun began to set. Minato sat in his office and sighed. He opened his drawer and took out a bottle of Sake. Taking a much needed swing, Minato sighed again. He turned his head to the door when it opened and saw his tear stricken wife. Fear washed over him and he was suddenly on his feet.

"Kushina, what...?" He left it hang in the air.

"He's awake..." She said simple as she approached his desk and sat in one of the chairs. Her voice was hollow and her stare blank.

Letting out a breath of relief Minato asked, "How...how is he?"

As if she didn't hear him she continued, "He didn't say a word to me...He was angry. Heh! I never thought that was possible. Naruto-chan just seemed incapable to ever get angry...But he _was_. And he has every _right_ to be...

"He told Sasuke to trash all of the gifts that were there...he didn't care who sent them, he wanted them burned, shredded, destroyed...

"I tried to feed him...and you know what he did? He slapped the food off of my hands. It was like he was _disgusted_..." Kushina whispered as she looked down and let the tears fall onto her lap.

"Kushina..." Minato was at a loss.

"I don't understand..." Kushina whispered.

"Understand what?" Minato asked.

"How...how can you _not _care!?" Kushina demanded, looking up, furry in her emerald eyes.

"How can you say such things?! Of course I care! He's _my_ son!" Minato claimed.

"Then why did you let them do those things to our baby!? How can you always put him second to Sasuke!? He's your _son_! Your _heir_!"

"I love Naruto!" Minato declaired, unable to find anything else to say.

"Oh come on! For god's sake Minato, its almost been a week! A week of our baby being unconscious and on the verge of death!"

"He wouldn't die!" Minato yelled, he didn't understand why people kept saying that so easily. His son was a fierce warrior. He wouldn't die...he couldn't.

"But he _could_ have! And in all of that time...not _once_ have you visited him! NOT _ONE_ FREAKING TIME! WHY MINATO _WHY_?!" Kushina demanded.

"I _COULDN'T_!" Minato yelled back.

"Couldn't or wouldn't?" Kushina demanded.

"_Couldn't_..." Minato gritted through his teeth, "Not without knowing he was alright...I...I don't deserve to be in his presence at the moment...I'd cause him more harm than I already have..." Minato tried to blink back the tears and control his voice from breaking, "I've tried...on _many_ occasions...but all I can do is stand in front of his door...I can make it to the point of opening the door, but then I _see_ him. Unconscious...almost like if he were sleeping...then the memory of the demon attack flashes before my eyes...and I feel _sick_! I...couldn't enter his room...not while knowing that I couldn't protect him..."

"I'm scared Minato...I can't lose him," Kushina whispered. She sought out words of reassurance and comfort but Minato didn't have any.

* * *

Once again Minato walked down the block from the Hokage Tower to the hospital. He climbed the needed amount of stairs and once again stood before the door that belonged to his only son's room. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Minato opened the door and was prepared to enter, when he opened his eyes and they widened in shock and fear.

There was blood everywhere. Naruto's body was missing from the bed, and was in the arms of a dark figure who was about to jump out the window. They had a hat on so Minato couldn't see the person's face but he saw the smirk. Then they jumped out carrying Naruto's limp and bloody body with them.

Snapping out of his stupor, Minato hollers for the ninja that were supposed to be on watch. The yelling attracts Tsunade and Minato quickly tells her what he just witness. Her face is grim and she says something about going after Jiraiya. Minato quickly assembles his ninja in the courtyard.

"Someone has broken into my son's bedroom and has kidnapped him. He was headed to the outskirts of the village. Give chase and no matter what...bring my son home!" Minato ordered, which had a bit of a threat in it.

Giving the signal, the ninja vanished in their super ninja speed and raced off to the only exit to Konoha. Minato teleported to the Hokage Mansion for his weapons. He was fully dressed and about ready to leave when something stopped him.

Kushina and Sasuke standing at the door. Sasuke's eyes were tear filled and he mirrored the look of his wife. Then Sasuke asked in a broken voice, "Where's Naruto?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Odds Against You, Naruto!

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Suspense

**Rating:** From PG13 to Fanfiction M

**Summary:** When everyone is against you. When no one, not even your own family, believes in you. When demons are out to get you and people turn their backs on you. Then you must be Naruto Uzumaki. Black sheep of the Namikaze-Uzumaki family, shadow of his rival, Sasuke, and complete outcast of Konoha.

**Chapter: 9**

* * *

Minato stood in his place, frozen, as he stared at his wife and Sasuke. Fighting back a growl, as he didn't need this at the moment, he looked over his shoulder and out the window. Whoever had taken Naruto was getting farther and farther away. Sure he had people chasing after them, but he needed to be there as well.

He needed to make things up to Naruto. Making him understand that he loved him and that they could be a family with real love and affection. Minato knew that it wouldn't be easy to regain his son's trust, if he even ever had it in the first place, but he could at least start out with saving him.

"Minato!" Kushina yelled and snapped Minato out of his rambling thoughts.

Frowning, Minato replied solemnly, "He's been taken."

Kushina gasped and covered her mouth with her hand as tears began to dwell in her eyes. Sasuke himself let out a gasp as he stared in disbelief at Minato. He voice something in a small whisper that they were all thinking, "How could you let that happen?"

Face hardening as different emotions washed through him, Minato squared his shoulders and put the remainder of his armor on and said evenly, "I'm leaving now."

* * *

Hisakata stopped for a second and looked over her shoulder. With her supernatural speed she was a good deals away from her pursuers. She looked at the human she was holding. Naruto Uzumaki...vessel to the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He was _so_ young! A mere babe, even compared to her. Despite what that other human saw, she hadn't allowed him to be harmed in any way. She had been mindful of his wounds. Though most of them were healed...except the one on his side. It had really bad energy to it. It would be the first thing she had the healers look at when they arrived at the palace.

She had given him a sleeping potion to make the trip easier for him. The poor kid's been through enough as it was. As a half breed, she had inherited many things from her father but also from her mother. The reason her father had been attracted to her mother was that her mother was an Empath. She could literally feel what other people were feeling with some sort of psychic energy she was born with. And the inner turmoil that the young blonde was dealing with was heart-wrenching. It would bring a full flesh demon into the desire of weeping.

Getting up and shaking her head, Hisakata picked up the blonde carefully again and began to run once more. She didn't need the humans too close to her tail. Her first and most important priority was to get Kyuubi's vessel to the safety of her father's kingdom. Once there she will seek the Kyuubi and ask for further instruction.

* * *

Naruto blinked a few times before he finally opened his eyes. He was in a meadow where the grass was tall, wild, and lush. The sun overhead was warm with a few white puffy clouds here and there. There was also a breeze that felt really refreshing against his skin.

As he stood up, Naruto made a 360 degree turn and tried to find something. Anything. But there was nothing for miles. Just grass as far as the eye could see.

Panic clutched to Naruto's heart and his pulse increased.

"**Relax kit. You're in your mind," **Kyuubi said as he materialized next to the blonde.

Naruto's body relaxed as he saw the overgrown fox. Kyuubi's animal fox form was huge compared to a real fox. Where a real fox would be the size of, well, a fox, Kyuubi preferred being the size of an over grown wolf.

"It not like other times, Kyu," Naruto replied.

"**That's because usually you have a predestined place in mind. This time though, you just didn't have a say in the matter,"** Kyuubi explained.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked as he sat back down. He was still uncomfortable with how lonesome this place was. So to add more to his location, he closed his eyes and immediately flowers, trees, bushes, and different types of animals began to appear.

Kyuubi looked as a ferret scurried by and gruffed, **"Cute. But to answer your question kit, we're in the process of leaving. Though to make things easier for all the parties involved, it was just easier to knock you out for a while."**

"I think that's for me to decide," Naruto muttered defiantly.

"**Look kit, right now you're weak and as far as that stupid village of yours is concerned, there was another demon sighting and its kidnapped you,"** Kyuubi said.

"What?" Naruto demanded.

"**It was quite the bloody scene. Very convincing. From what I can tell there are some shinobi following us. This way though, you're not a rogue,"** Kyuubi said.

Sighing, Naruto let himself fall on his back. He was silent for a very long time, that it made the Kyuubi worried.

"**What's wrong?"**

"Nothing," Naruto sighed, "It's just that even though I've always dreamed of finally being away from that place, it just feels weird that it's finally happening. Plus...I wish I could have said goodbye to a few people."

"**If you had, it would have been more difficult to leave,"** Kyuubi said.

Naruto sighed again and said, "I guess you're right. Ne, Kyu?"

"**Yeah?"**

"Everything's going to change now isn't it?" Naruto whispered.

Looking at his kit for a very long time, Kyuubi lied down next to the blonde, and caressed his mussel with Naruto's head, **"Yes, kit, everything is going to change now. But I promise that from now on, things will be better."**

"I want to believe you Kyu, but..."

It was Kyuubi's turn to sigh, **"I know kit, I know. But where we're going you won't have a reputation of a monster. It's a clean slate, a new beginning."**

"Do...do you really think things will be better?" Naruto asked quietly.

"**I know they will,"** Kyuubi answered.

* * *

Hisakata thought that she had eluded the ninja that were after her, but was surprised when a one had caught up to her. She smirked as she realized that it wasn't those annoying hunter ninja. It looked like a jonin from what she's heard of them. He was tall, gray-white hair that slanted to one side, and his headband covered one of his eyes.

The killer intent was so high right now, she knew that had she been full human she would have been cradled in the fetus position in submission.

Hisakata stopped and stared him down. She released her own energy to give _him _a warning that she isn't just some random run of the mill "demon". She was still dressed in her black hood so he couldn't see her face.

"Well well well...I'm impressed. You're the only one who's caught up to me," Hisakata said.

"Return him to me," Kakashi hissed.

"Awe...did I make you mad?" Hisakata teased.

"Shut the fuck up and just give him back or else!" Kakashi threatened.

"Or else what? Hm? You don't have a bargaining tool like I do. There is nothing that you have that I want. All I want is in my arms. So really...what can you threaten me with?" Hisakata jeered.

Kakashi seemed to tense at her words. He had run after them the moment that he heard the horrible news. He had acted without thinking, just on pure fury. Now that the words were spoken by someone else, he realized that he really didn't have anything to bargain with. And he couldn't just outright attack the damn demon because Naruto was in their clutch!

"What's the matter Mr. Ninja? Stumped? Hahaha..._Pathetic_," Hisakata laughed. Even though she wouldn't normally act like this, she was on a mission and needed to convincingly play the part of the villain.

"You won't get away with this! We'll keep on chasing you until we get him back!" Kakashi promised, it was all he could do until he thought of a better plan or saw an opening. He hoped that while he kept the demon here in place, more ninja will come to his aid and rescue Naruto.

Hisakata looked up at the sky. The once clear and star filled sky was gone, replaced with dark and ominous black thunderclouds. She smirked under her hood. Before she had taken Naruto, she had called in a friend that would help her getting Naruto to her father's kingdom much faster. There was no lightning in those clouds, for you see, they were created by her friend. There will be but _one _lightning bolt, a magical one that will work as a teleportation mechanism.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm afraid we've got to go," Hisakata said as she could feel the static in her hair. Soon enough there was a crackling sound and then a blinding flash.

In a blink of an eye, both Hisakata and Naruto disappeared.

* * *

Minato arrived a few minutes afterward with some other ninja with him to find Kakashi slumped against a tree, Pakun and the rest of his pack there sniffing the grounds. The small pug came up to the Hokage when he noticed him and motioned to his master, "The boy's upset, Hokage-Sama."

"What happened, Pakun?" Minato asked. He had been there when Kakashi had first gotten his dogs, and had known them just as much as Kakashi himself.

"When the boy arrived the demon who had taken your pup had been waiting here. Kakashi couldn't attack because Naruto was still in the line of fire. In a flash of lightning they disappeared...Their scent ends here." Pakun replied solemnly.

Minato nodded and gave his ninja orders to continue to look around the area. Find anything that will lead them to his son. After that, he walked over to Kakashi.

"I failed..." Kakashi whispered miserably.

"The mission isn't over Kakashi," Minato said.

"They're gone sensei! There is no trace of them to follow! It wasn't even a freaking human to took him, it was a demon!" Kakashi yelled.

"Kakashi...despite what's happened I am still your leader and your boss. You have to do as I say and I say that my son still needs our help," Minato stated with authority.

Kakashi didn't reply but slowly stood up.

"I won't stop looking for him..." Kakashi whispered.

Minato smiled a bit at that but then frowned as Kakashi continued, "But that doesn't mean we haven't failed him."

"Kakashi..."

"He already found it hard to trust people, even the ones that were to supposedly easiest to trust. Now that we've let him be taken like this...who knows how long it will take us to find a lead? By the time we find him again, _if_ we find him, all of his faith will be lost..." Kakashi said solemnly as he walked away from Minato.

Minato stood there and watched as his old student walked away. Guilt clawing at his heart more than ever. He was feeling miserable after everything that's happened. And now he's disgusted with himself for figuring out that a lot of that hurt was self pity.

Kakashi...he was hurting a hundred times worse because...because he cared for Naruto the way he as his father was supposed to. Minato was feeling the pain of not being a father. Kakashi was feeling pain at loosing a child, a friend, and a love one...

* * *

Naruto blinked until his focus returned completely. He had forgotten when he had closed them. One minute he was in a meadow with Kyuubi and the next...he looked like he was in some sort of hospital.

"You're awake," someone said next to him.

Naruto blinked away the last bit of sleep from his eyes and looked up to see a girl. She looked older than him, not so much, but still. She had long curly black hair and mischievous silver eyes.

"Yes...where am I?" Naruto asked.

"You're in the Demon Kingdom of the East. I'm Hisakata, the king's daughter and friend of Kyuubi," the girl, Hisakata replied.

"Demon kingdom?" Naruto echoed.

"Yup!" Hisakata said happily as her eyes twinkled.

"And you're friends with Kyu?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. He was friends with my father centuries ago and was there to help me when I was a mere infant," Hisakata replied.

"Wow...its odd hearing good things about him for once," Naruto said while sitting up, and was surprised that he wasn't in any pain, "How long was I out?"

"Well the sleeping potion that I gave you was pretty strong, but because of the Kyuubi it only worked about half way with you. So...about three days." Hisakata answered.

"Three days?" Naruto gasped. He'd never been out that long.

"Yes, but don't be alarmed. In that time, the healers managed to fix everything from the fight with the demon," Hisakata said.

Naruto looked down at himself and realized that she was right. Most of his wounds were gone...all except the one at his side.

"Yes that one was unable to be healed. It's not just some simple cut or stab wound or broken bone. Anything like that wouldn't be a problem for our healers but this was caused with dark energy," Hisakata said.

"Will it ever be healed?" Naruto asked.

"Like Hisakata has mentioned, it is caused by dark energy, or as common humans call it, demonic energy," said a new voice.

"Naruto meet Solomon. He's my fathers most trusted warlock and closest non-demon friend. He was the one in charge of your healing," Hisakata introduced them. "Solomon, this is Naruto. Kyuubi's vessel."

Solomon was a nearing 5`10, his eyes were actually the color of gold, his skin was pale, not really ghostly but he was still pale. His hair was long as it reached his shoulders but it was neatly combed and at the moment tied back on a pony tail. His outfit was something that Naruto's never seen before. It was a mixture of royal robes and armor.

"Pleasure, Naruto-Sama," Solomon bowed.

Naruto, even in his situation, did his best to bow back, "Um...first of all, thank you. Second, what did you mean earlier?"

"Well demonic wounds are rare in human society, as demons usually tend to stay away from human civilizations," Solomon began.

"Well the less barbaric ones anyway," Hisakata deadpanned.

Nodding, Solomon continued, "Yes. Anyway, in most of those instances, demons just tend to strike and kill. There really is no other reason for them to attack a human other than bloodshed. And when they do, they would be too stupid and weak to mask their presence as this demon apparently did from what I've been told."

"That does sound similar to what Kyuubi said about demons. It was really pissing him off because the demon let out only so much chakra to let Kyuubi know that he was there but not enough for him to be located...only when it wanted to be." Naruto said.

Nodding once more Solomon went on, "In any case, it _has_ been established that this demon was there for just more than blood. This wound is no ordinary technique. It is one that can only be learned through forbidden and unspeakable tasks."

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

"Killing of an innocent and a sinner for starters," Solomon stated.

Gulping Naruto said, "Starters?"

"Yes. This move may be rare and unheard of in the human world but not in the demon world...though it was outlawed about a millennia ago. In killing the innocent and the sinner and drinking their blood, the moment it's spilled the wielder now holds a piece of Heaven and Hell as it may come. The ritual is a idiotic way of avoiding death." Solomon explained.

"How?" Hisakata asked as she sat on the bed next to Naruto's.

"The wounds are types of links. There are three claw marks, each one linked with an after-world place. One of Heaven, one of Hell, and one of Purgatory. Though considering that this demon isn't the nicest of the batch, it's made a stronger connection with Hell." Solomon said.

"I..I don't understand," Naruto said.

"It's very hard to understand, even for those who have been alive much longer. The simplest way I can explain this is that in making such an unholy ritual and using it on a human no less, the link now keeps this demon shrouded from Death but is able to feed him power from Hell," Solomon said.

"How can this link do that?" Hisakata asked.

"The wound may be on Naruto's body, but they are also attached to his soul."

"My soul?" Naruto echoed.

Giving a stiff nod, Solomon said, "This is a serious offense in our world. Punishable by death. This demon feels confident in his choice. This ritual can only be done with a human, and they aren't as powerful to survive long. Eventually the wound would destroy their soul. The wound not only eats at their soul but also their conscious. It shows them images of death and misery and maybe even Hell itself. Images and sounds that would drive someone to insanity. You, however, aren't just any human. Being Kyuubi-Sama's vessel gives you the life energy to live longer, stamina to fighter better, and your connection with Kyuubi-Sama strengthens your soul to give it more of a fighting chance. You'd be able to withstand it more than others...plus Kyuubi-Sama would most likely keep you from dying. Not necessarily forever, but longer than a common human."

"We can't let this continue! Eventually it will get to the point that not even Kyuubi-Sama will be able to protect Naruto right? His soul would be destroyed wouldn't it?" Hisakata demanded.

"Yes. But there might be something could do though..." Solomon muttered.

"Yeah? Like what?" Naruto asked.

"The link, like any, works two ways. He can sense you and if you attempt it, you may be able to sense him as well. Killing the demon is the only way to get rid of the wound," Solomon said.

"Be that as it may, this demon is something that even Kyuubi-Sama had trouble sensing. We don't have time to waist," Hisakata said.

"Yes. Which is why we're going to give Kyuubi-Sama his own body," Solomon said.

"But that would kill me," Naruto stated. Naruto wasn't afraid of death. He long ago accepted it and sometimes wished for it. His team, Iruka, his godfather, and Kyuubi himself were the only ones keeping him from trying to reach oblivion.

"No. I said we'd give Kyuubi-Sama his own body. I never said we were going to remove him from you," Solomon replied.

"How?" Naruto asked intrigued.

"With a spell and some of you ninja abilities, I feel very confident that we can do this. It would be like you making a clone, but Kyuubi-Sama will just be in charge of it. And like a clone, you will still be its main source. If you dispel it, Kyuubi-Sama will return to you, every memory he has, you have, and vise-versa. More importantly, Kyuubi-Sama will have the wound, and therefore the link, as well. He being more powerful, will find this demon much faster," Solomon said.

"Wow...will that really work?" Naruto asked excitedly. Not so much as for help destroying the demon part surprisingly, but the having Kyuubi on the outside with him part, next to him.

"I have high belief that it will," Solomon said as he smiled and this smile enhanced his handsome features.

"Since the demon has a "link" with Naruto...does that mean that he would have to be near?" Hisakata asked. Links and bonds and ties were nothing uncommon in the demon realm. The most common is the soul-mate bond. Which is why she asked. Once someone finds their soul-mate, it's very unlikely to find one too far from the other. And if they are, they are moody and even weak, plus other side affects. The other supplies strength to the other.

"Not necessary. Unlike the soul-mate link that you may be thinking of, this isn't an equal balance link. Not one where one give to the other and vice versa. This was a ritual created by a sinister demon Millenia ago. It saw humans as nothing but food, sex, and tools to be used as he deemed fit. He used them as energy source for when he was weak and on his death bed. He basically took their life force and they never gained anything from him...on the only bright side, they didn't _need_ to be near him."

"So...When can we give Kyuubi his own body?" Naruto asked after a brief silence.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Odds Against You, Naruto!

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Suspense

**Rating:** From PG13 to Fanfiction M

**Summary:** When everyone is against you. When no one, not even your own family, believes in you. When demons are out to get you and people turn their backs on you. Then you must be Naruto Uzumaki. Black sheep of the Namikaze-Uzumaki family, shadow of his rival, Sasuke, and complete outcast of Konoha.

**Chapter: 10**

* * *

The village was quiet.

And bleak.

Since the attack there has been a cloud of depression over everyone and everything. That very day that that demon was taken down by Naruto, the sun didn't rise. It couldn't. Not when their own piece of sunshine was in so much pain and in danger. Since then its been cloudy.

It was odd for this time of the year to have storm clouds, but with all that's happened it seemed appropriate.

Tsunade walked down the streets of Konoha and just observed all around her. There really wasn't any activity like there usually would. If there was any activity it was mandatory or an attempt of distraction.

The feeling of safety that Konoha once held was gone. Though the residents of Konoha, ninja and civilian alike, didn't feel any danger towards them. The danger that was towards them was defeated by their hero. The hero who almost gave his life for them without a second thought. The one who was attacked soon after fighting a nightmare from hell. The one who was now missing after being treated like a second class citizen by his own people when he should have been treated like royalty.

She would have gone with the rest in the search for Naruto, but they managed to convince her to stay. For one, they had every available Jonin and some of the best Chunin going after Naruto. Two, considering reason number one it was better for her to stay as a safety precaution. And three...the elders needed to talk to her. She still hasn't yet, but Jiraiya told her what they wanted.

Since the demon attack there seems to be a new light on Naruto. And now everyone is looking down on Minato and Kushina and putting all of the blame on them for not standing up for their son. Granted they should have, but there shouldn't have been a reason for them to stand up for him at all. Anyway, the Elders think that perhaps it was wise that Minato step down...for a while.

They had first asked Jiraiya but he declined. He was never one to be tied down too long to anything, and especially hold a position where he would be forced to act respectable at all times. It would interfere with his writing and research, he claimed to them, but Tsunade knew that a part of him also couldn't run a city that had hurt his beloved godson so horribly. So now they were looking at her to take the place of Hokage.

Tsunade sighed. She really wanted to just go to a bar and get pissed drunk, but couldn't. As she continued to walk through the village she ultimately made it out to the Memorial Stone. She dreaded to think it but perhaps this is where she would come and visit Naruto as well. The thought stung her, no, it wounded her deeply, but sadly it was a possibility right now. She supposed she shouldn't have been surprised to see someone else there.

"Sarutobi is probably very upset and saddened with us up there," Kushina whispered with her gazed lowered towards the stone.

Tsunade on the other hand looked up at the darkened cloudy sky. Its been cloudy, but it only rains at night, "I doubt anyone could have guess any of this to happen."

"Because it should have never gotten to this point. It's been two days since Minato left after Naruto...the Elders have told me about some rumors going on in the council," Kushina said.

"What have they said?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"If Minato lets his guilt and pride keep him from returning because he fails to bring Naruto back..." she stopped and Tsunade heard a sob, "Oh Tsunade...they don't even think he'd stay away because he's a failure as a father but because of his pride!" Kushina covered her face with her hands, "God, what they must think of me..."

Tsunade sighed. "You're right. The old man would probably be very disappointed in the two of you if he were still alive, but not just the two of you...he'd be disappointed in the whole village as well." Kushina sniffed and made a whimper noise, "But if he were still alive he'd chide you with millions of reasons on how this behavior you have now is wrong."

"How is it wrong?" Kushina demanded.

"Self pity and hatred to yourselves won't bring Naruto home Kushina. You have to look past your failures and become better. Naruto _will_ be brought back. If not by Minato then by Kakashi or Iruka or Anko or one of Naruto's other friends...I wouldn't be surprised it the Uchiha brat might join in the search soon. But you two have to do what they have been doing all along...

"You have to work to make this place what it should have been since the beginning. A place where he feels safe. Naruto needs a place to return to Kushina...Naruto needs a _home _to return to," Tsunade said as she looked at the redhead.

Kushina raised her eyes and stared at the blonde with tear filled eyes, "He'll be back...right?"

Tsunade touched the place on her chest where her necklace used to be and looked up at the sky again. The one she had given Dan, the one she had given her baby brother, and the one that Naruto now had. They all shared that carefree smile that made you think the world was still a happy place, that hero attitude that made you smile, and they all shared the same dream.

"He's got a promise to keep," Tsunade said

* * *

Jiraiya approached the camp base with the group of ninja that he was in charge of. This was one of the reason he had refused the offer that the Elders had made him. He was never one to sit by and do nothing. When he was waiting for Naruto to come out of surgery when he was first attacked, Jiraiya thought he was going to punch a few holes in the wall because of the insanity that the just waiting caused in him. He liked being in the field. He liked running and jumping and searching and fighting. He liked doing _something_! Sitting behind a desk while others made progress wasn't for him.

"What are our orders sir?" one of his ninja asked.

Jiraiya looked around and took in everything he could. He sighed and said solemnly, "Looks like we've hit a dead end. Set up camp like the other groups. I'll go find Minato and see what I can find."

"Hai," the ninja all bowed and followed their orders.

It didn't take long for him to spot his former student. Waking up to him, Jiraiya didn't know if it was justified or not to see Minato so broken. His ex-student was slumped under a tree with a forlorn look on his face, eyes distant, and lips thinned out in a straight line.

"The trail ends here...they just...disappeared," Minato whispered.

"You sound defeated," Jiraiya commented as he took a seat next to Minato.

"I don't want to but since this is the second day with _nothing! _Not a single footprint, or scent, or chakra signature...It's hard to keep hope alive," Minato whispered.

"Giving up on hope means giving up on Naruto..."Jiraiya paused before he said, "But that's not hard for you is it?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Minato rose and demanded from his sensei.

"Face it Minato, you failed," Jiraiya said as he too stood and stared his former student down.

"_Shut up,_" Minato hissed.

"Naruto has always needed you. Needed to hear your advice, needed to know your knowledge, needed to hear comfort that only you could give him. He needed to know that you wouldn't let anyone hurt him...he needed to know that you loved him. But you failed. He _never_ knew any of that!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"_Enough_! I don't have time for this," Minato said as he tried to walk away but Jiraiya grabbed his wrist and pulled him back in place.

"I'm _not_ Naruto. I'm _not_ afraid of you. I will _not_ be brushed off and you _will_ listen to me," Jiraiya said serious.

"Naruto...Naruto didn't fear me..." Minato whispered.

"Really? Are you sure? Maybe not in the sense that you think but Naruto _did_ fear you. He feared you'd banish him, he feared that you would take him away from Kakashi, Iruka, and Sasuke. He feared you'd allow him to be killed without any justice to his name," Jiraiya said solemnly.

"Why are you telling me this?" Minato asked defeated. He looked at Jiraiya, not as the Hokage, but as the lost little boy he used to be.

Jiraiya crossed his arms and said, "You can't move passed this until you admit it ever happened. You need to admit that you failed...and what you failed at. Otherwise this whole mission will be compromise by your guilt."

"I failed alright!" Minato exclaimed, causing a few people to look his way, "I wasn't the father Naruto wanted...I wasn't the father Naruto _needed_. I let him down and it's all my fault. I should have been there more for him but I wasn't and now...now...it took a fucking demon attack and him being attached to all sorts of machines and tubes and wires to help him _breathe_! For me to realize...God...I think back on the days leading up to the attack...I...I could've prevented all of this...Naruto could be at home...safe...now he could be...Oh God..."

Jiraiya watched in silence as his former student had a small breakdown. Once he was calm enough Jiraiya pulled Minato up and grabbed him by his shoulders and said, "Okay Minato, you've got to pull yourself together now. Now that you've admitted your failure, now you know what you need to do. We have to find him. You need to be strong. You need to find your boy and bring him home to his mother."

Minato gulped a breath of air and nodded.

"The trail end here though," Minato said.

"Are you sure?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes," Minato nodded.

"Then we head back to Konoha," Jiraiya said loudly enough to be heard by everyone.

"No!" Kakashi said, "Naruto needs us!"

"I know that Kakashi, but wasting time here won't find him either," Jiraiya said.

"Why the hell is everyone giving up on him?!" Kakashi demanded.

Jiraiya sighed, "No one is giving up on him. Search teams will remain here and take off in all directions in hope of picking up a lead. The rest of us will head back. If the trail of that demon ends here we'll find another with the first demon."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"That demon attack at the village wasn't an ordinary attack, even by demon standards. Something that powerful doesn't just wonder by. If we find what that demon was, we'll find who can summon it. Whoever summoned it is the one after Naruto. Find him and we'll find Naruto," Jiraiya explained.

"He'll live then?" Kakashi asked.

"As much trouble as the Kyuubi has caused him in his life, it'll save him this time," Jiraiya said.

* * *

Sasuke panted as the fire from his multiple attacks died down. He glared at nothing and everything all at once.

"I brought you some lunch," Sakura whispered from his left.

"I'm not hungry," Sasuke deadpanned.

Since Naruto was taken Sasuke doesn't speak with anyone who wasn't Iruka or Sakura. Anyone else will be faced with either his glare, or if he's feeling extra moody, his fist or verbal insults.

Sakura sighed, "He wouldn't want you to starve yourself Sasuke..."

"Well he's not here to tell me himself now is he?" Sasuke hissed.

"I miss him too..."

Sasuke looked back at him and saw Sakura with bloodshot eyes and bags under them as well. He sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. She immediately hugged him and Sasuke awkwardly hugged her back. They were friends, and now they were like brother and sister.

"Why isn't he back yet?" Sakura whispered into Sasuke shirt.

"I don't know...but I can't keep waiting here," Sasuke said and Sakura moved a step back to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"I can't...I can't stay in the village without him...I can't be here while he could be..." Sasuke said.

"But Sasuke...you haven't been ordered to help look," Sakura said.

"I don't care. I'll go anyway!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"And risk becoming a rogue?"

Sakura and Sasuke looked behind them to find their sensei.

"Sensei! Have you found Naruto? Is he back?" Sakura asked with glee at seeing her sensei return after days of them being gone.

Kakashi gave a very tiring sigh, "No...the demon disappeared without leaving a trace."

"You...you lost Naruto's trail?" Sasuke whispered as he stared in disbelief at his sensei. Despite Kakashi's laziness, he was a strong and powerful ninja who knew over a thousand jutsu and who possessed the Sharingan and...and...and if _he_ lost Naruto's trail...then...

"For the moment. But not the lead," Kakashi said.

At that the remaining members of team 7's heads snapped back up in attention.

"We'll be looking for information. Jiraiya-Sama will be looking for intel outside of the city and with some of his resources. You'll two will head to the library while I go speak with a few people within Konoha who may have some information we could use," Kakashi explained.

"Okay. What information are we looking for exactly?" Sakura asked.

"The first attack that Naruto was in. Sasuke was there to witness it so he could describe what you'll be looking for. This thing doesn't appear out of nowhere or by accident. Find out what this is, what it needs in order for it to be summoned. Once we find that, we can make a list of people who are capable of doing it. This person or demon or whatever needs Naruto alive. That gives us hope. We find this son of a bitch, we'll find Naruto," Kakashi explained.

"How do we know they need Naruto...alive?" Sakura asked.

"There was a marking on Naruto's side that was caused by the demon behind this whole scheme. The one we're trying to find who's after Naruto. Jiraiya-Sama is certain that they needed Naruto because of the Kyuubi. They want someone for something...an experiment or ritual. What better experiment subject than the Kyuubi vessel who's nearly indestructible and heals just as instantly? That marking would have killed anyone else immediately," Kakashi answered.

"Fine...come on Sakura, we need to hurry," Sasuke said. A knot forming in his stomach at the thought of Naruto being used like that.

"Sakura, you go on ahead. I need a word with Sasuke," Kakashi said. Sakura looked at the two of them warily before making her way out of the training grounds and into the city, towards the library.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked as he looked at his sensei in the eye.

"You didn't answer my question Sasuke," Kakashi said as he leaned against a tree and crossed is arms.

"Which one?" Sasuke asked as he crossed his own arms.

"Would you be willing to become a rogue if it meant going after Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke opened his mouth to instantly reply with a yes. He'd do anything for Naruto. He loved him...but he was also a ninja of Konoha...betrayal was something they didn't do. It was dishonorable and pathetic...

But hadn't the village betrayed Naruto? And if he was going after Naruto...would that really be considered treason?

"Well?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke lowered his arms to his side and clenched his fist and looked down for a minute and then looked back up at his sensei.

"Naruto is the only thing I really have left. I love him sensei...I'll do anything for him," Sasuke declared.

Kakashi couldn't say he was shocked to hear Sasuke say those words but yet he was. To actually hear them and with such devotion and passion.

"Hn," was Kakashi's reply before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

Naruto laid on the bed surrounded by healers and demons of the sort. They were all emitting their power and energy to match his and Kyuubi's. Naruto was only wearing his boxers all the while. His body covered in markings,runes, and symbols.

"Nervous Naruto-Sama?" Solomon asked.

"Sort of..." Naruto whispered.

Solomon smiled kindly at him, "I know it's a bit nerve wrecking but rest assured that everything will be fine in the end."

"And Kyuubi will be fine too?" Naruto asked.

"Of course. The king himself request that you and Kyuubi-Sama visit his throne room once everything is done with and both of you are settled," Solomon said.

"Alright. I'm ready," Naruto said as he close his eyes to calm his nerve.

"Everything will be fine...no more troubles Naruto-Sama," Solomon waved his hand over Naruto's mind and Naruto fell unconscious.

* * *

Hours later Naruto awoke feeling...lighter. When he rose in his bed he found himself dressed in a simple ruby red silk Yukata. He blinked away whatever sleep remained and got out of bed.

"Finally awake, kit?" Naruto turned around at the voice. It was still as deep and ancient as it sounded in his head, but different.

Naruto turned around and found himself staring almost at his own reflexion. Almost. Though it could have been a clone, it wasn't. And Naruto didn't mean that Kyuubi just took his face and just replaced his blonde locks with red hair and his blue eyes with green. No, even though they looked alike they weren't. They were like real brothers who looked similar, with similar enough features, but different.

"So...what so you think?" Kyuubi asked as he twirled around in his emerald green Yukata..

Naruto ran up to him and said, "You're really here...you're real."

Kyuubi hugged Naruto and Naruto hugged back. Kyuubi said, "Yeah, I'm real kit." and ruffled Naruto's hair.

Naruto then noticed that Kyuubi was a bit taller...and older looking.

"So...I'm the little brother in this?" Naruto asked with a smile. A smile that Kyuubi hasn't seen in a long time.

"You didn't really think I'd let myself be short did you? I'm the great and powerful Kyuubi! I'm thousands of years old and I am mega awesome!" Kyuubi said with a smirk.

"You're so full of yourself," Naruto said as he playfully punched Kyuubi.

"Excuse me sirs, but the king is waiting," a servant came and informed them with a bow.

"Of course." Kyuubi said as he followed the servant to the throne room, with Naruto behind him.

The servant bowed as he showed them a big set of wooden doors. Kyuubi nodded and opened the door and walked in like he owned the place. Naruto walked behind Kyuubi. Not as arrogantly, but still with pride and grace. Being the son of the Hokage, he needed to know how to act around royalty and nobility.

When they entered Naruto saw five thrones. In the center Naruto saw who he assumed to be the king. Though in mortal years he looked to be in his mid twenties, Naruto knew and sensed his years of wisdom and knowledge. He had dark black hair and piercing blue eyes. To his right was a beautiful blonde woman with equally memorizing blue eyes. To his left was a young man who resembled his father but had his mother's blonde hair. To the mothers right was a girl, Naruto would guess around his age with black hair and blue eyes, and to the young mans left was Hisakata.

Both him and Kyuubi arrived at the base of the throne's stairs and bowed on one knee.

"Rise the both of you," The king said in a serious tone, but his seriousness left his face as he let out a chuckle and rose from his throne with a mischievous smirk and went to hug Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi my old friend! You look well," the king said.

"This is the best I've felt in over a decade," Kyuubi replied. And then turned to Naruto, "Naruto this is the royal family. You've already met Hisakata."

Hisakata rose and bowed and sat back down.

"Next to her is the heir to the throne and the kingdom and her older half brother, Yukito."

Yukito rose and bowed and sat back down.

"The lovely queen, Keokoku," she too rose, bowed, and sat back down.

"The king himself Ryoku," Ryoku nodded his head towards Naruto.

"And I'm afraid I'm not familiar with the youngest," Kyuubi said.

Ryoku chuckled and said, "That is because my dear friend, Yuri-chan is a mere babe. Only thirteen years old."

Naruto didn't think it was that young. Not young enough to call her a baby. But he supposed for demons who have lived thousands of years, being barely in the double digit numbers was still infancy.

"Very recent. Has she been introduced to the kingdom yet?" Kyuubi asked and Naruto felt like he was at one of his father's Hokage meetings, just being there; quiet and listening.

"Not yet. Once she comes of age and chooses a mate, then we'll show her to everyone. Until then only those in the castle shall see her." Ryoku replied.

Naruto understood that too. Usually royal and noble children were kept under the radar unless times were good and prosperous. But other times it was dangerous because the children were used as tools for negotiation, which sometimes didn't end well. Sometimes Naruto wished his father had kept him from the village.

Naruto looked at the girl who apparently had a a caring father, more caring than his anyway, and sent her a small smile. When he looked at her though he found that she had been staring at him, and when he looked up, she had looked down with a blush. Naruto didn't know why, but he blushed as well.

"Come now! We mustn't be late!" King Ryoku said as he lead the way out of the room, and Kyuubi tugging at his arm.

"Where are we going?" Naruto whispered to Kyuubi.

"You'll see," Kyuubi replied and Naruto frowned.

The king led them towards a balcony and motioned them to stop before actually stepping on it. Naruto gave Kyuubi a glance but all Kyuubi did was smile.

When the doors to the balcony opened, Naruto hear cheering. Then the king began to speak.

"My fellow people! For years we've asked ourselves 'what has become of our great and fearless warrior Kyuubi'? I too have asked what had happened about my friend...but now, my questions have been answered. He is here! He is found! He...is...home. And with him he brings someone. Someone with great power...A Jinchuriki!" there was audible gasps and more cheering.

Kyuubi pulled Naruto's arm and they both stepped out on the balcony. "I present to you...Kyuubi-Sama and Naruto-Sama!Our new warriors! Our new saviors! Our new family!"

Masses of people had gathered and they all were looking up at them. Suddenly, like a wave, they all bowed on both of their knees. Naruto looked at everything with awe. They were doing this for him.

"Welcome to the life you deserve kit...welcome home," Kyuubi said.

"All hail Kyuubi! All hail Naruto!" the chanting started and Naruto walked over to the edge and gripped the railing.

"Home..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Odds Against You, Naruto!

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Suspense

**Rating:** From PG13 to Fanfiction M

**Summary:** When everyone is against you. When no one, not even your own family, believes in you. When demons are out to get you and people turn their backs on you. Then you must be Naruto Uzumaki. Black sheep of the Namikaze-Uzumaki family, shadow of his rival, Sasuke, and complete outcast of Konoha.

**Chapter: 11**

* * *

Naruto walked through the streets of the kingdom with his hands behind his back. Being here was _very_ different than being in Konoha.

Unlike in Konoha there weren't any glares or hatred towards him. On the contrary, there were looks of admiration and awe.

Since the castle grounds were far bigger than the Hokage mansion, Naruto had a lot of time to himself. After being introduced to the kingdom, him and Kyuubi were given their own sleeping chambers. Though by request their rooms were connected by a bathroom. Even though he was free, Kyuubi felt odd about being away from Naruto after being one person for so long, and even though they were in the safety of the Kingdom, he felt uneasy about being away from "his kit".

It was odd and a bit annoying after a few days. Naruto was used to Kyuubi keeping him unconscious while he took care of some things but Kyuubi's new Mother Hen act got overbearing rather quickly. All the hovering and constant reassurance Kyuubi needed to make sure Naruto was alright now that they didn't share thoughts anymore, was very odd.

"Having a nice walk?"

Naruto looked behind him to find Yuri a few feet from him. He smiled at her and nodded, "Yes. The grounds are beautiful."

Yuri smiled back and caught up to him, "Kyuubi-sama was been searching for you. If it hadn't been for father ordering him to go to training with him I am sure he would have kept his search going."

"I'm not used to being that protected and looked after. It was one thing when Kyuubi was in my mind, but it's something totally different now that we're two people," Naruto told her.

"It must be different going from not being watched to this, ne?" Yuri asked.

"Very," Naruto replied as he continued his walk with her.

"May I ask you something?" Yuri asked.

"Go ahead," said Naruto.

"Kyuubi mentioned that your father was a leader...one of the biggest and most influential leaders in the human villages. Is that correct?" she asked.

"Yes, that's right," Naruto answered as he wondered what she was getting at.

"If that were true, may I ask why Kyuubi-sama has so much...contempt, for him?" Yuri asked as she looked at anything but Naruto.

"It's because Kyuubi hates my father...and my mother and the rest of my home village. There were barely a handful of people there that he tolerated really," Naruto saw the confusion in her eyes and saw her hesitate. She was unsure if she should inquire further. Normally Naruto didn't like talking about it but he supposed that was because back in Konoha there wasn't anyone he could really tell. Kyuubi already knew what he thought of the other humans. His team, though they would understand, also liked everyone he didn't. If anyone else heard him talk ill of his parents, he would be reported or beaten up. Here, these people would side with him, they would sympathize even. He realized he didn't mind telling her.

"In the human world. Kyuubi and other demons are seen as the enemy. They're seen as evil monsters. From what I've learned from Kyuubi, the only times when demons make connections with the humans was when it was important business. But there had been times when lesser, more barbaric demons have found their way to humans. Those caused disaster and misery. They gave demons said bad reputation. Kyuubi had been summoned against his will and was used to cause a panic for someone else's vendetta.

"Scared and confused, Kyuubi did what anyone else would; he defended himself. He fought. Of course the humans didn't take too kindly to the destruction that came to their home. And Kyuubi was so powerful they couldn't kill him, or risk merely leading him away. They needed to capture him. They needed something, or rather someone, to be his cage. I was the most recent born and I was chosen.

"Since then the humans saw me as the beast that destroyed their home and not as the hero that kept the monster at bay. The village'rs treatment was cruel and barbaric. The council and my father turned the other way when anything happened to me. My mother loved my father far longer than she did me, and since the day I was born I carried a monster inside of me. She wasn't sure if I was even her baby anymore...

"My father was a master sealer. It made it so Kyuubi couldn't escape, even with my help. It enraged Kyuubi. At first because he couldn't just kill me and be free. But then after some time he actually started to like me, and hence, hated all those that took out the anger of him on me. He had lived thousands of years...he was used to fighting and pain and hatred...I'm only fourteen...and I get that from the people who were suppose to love me," Naruto said the last sentence quietly.

They had stopped in front of a fountain, both looking at their reflections.

"Hisakata-nee-chan mentioned something like that. Yuki-nii-chan told her that she was being ridiculous. I didn't know what to believe. It must have been horrible...and lonely," Yuri said.

"If it hadn't been for Kyuubi refusing to die like that, I would have been dead before my fifth birthday...and at first it _was_ lonely. And confusing. I didn't understand where the hatred was coming from. I hadn't understood why people acted like that or what I had done wrong. But I wasn't completely alone. Other than Kyuubi there was a handful. Kakashi became my friend when I was five. Sasuke and Iruka when I was eight. Sakura when I was twelve..."

Yuri reached out and grabbed his hand and turned to face him. Her blue eyes held his but for once he saw something in them that he only ever saw very little: understanding, acceptance, and promise.

"It's different now Naruto-sama. Here...it's safe here. Father will make it so you will never be harmed, and you can not forget about Kyuubi-sama. From what I've heard from father, Kyuubi-sama never cared for politics so if anything he'll merely train and fight but there isn't any need. It's been quiet and peaceful for some time now and with word spreading of Kyuubi-sama being here, no one would be foolish enough to try anything," Yuri said.

Naruto's eyes widened a bit at the last part.

"Word is spreading that Kyuubi's here?" a bit of panic in his voice.

"Yes...what's the matter?" Yuri asked.

"Will word ever reach human ears?" Naruto asked a bit urgently. He felt safe assuming that his father and the council wouldn't come looking for him but he was willing to bet that Jiraiya or Kakashi...hell, even his team would try to look for him. If word of Kyuubi being alive reached them...

"I need to speak with your father," Naruto said as he turned on his heel and headed towards the castle.

"Wait! Naruto-sama!" Yuri yelled as she caught up to him, "What's the matter?"

Naruto stopped and sighed, "Up until a few days ago I was Kyuubi's vessel. Like I've said, it was that reason that my life back home was hell. I'm not worried about my people coming to look for me but there are some who might. And if word is spreading that Kyuubi is alive..."

"Oh..." Yuri whispered, "What are you going to do?"

"You said that word is spreading, well we just have to use that to our advantage," Naruto said as they reached the castle.

"How?" Yuri asked.

"When I had a name for what I was I did some research. What I learned was that once you become a Jinchuriki, you're one for life. The demon is attached to your soul so if the demon were to be removed from the human, the human would die," Naruto explained.

Yuri's brow furrowed in confusion, "Then how has this become possible?"

Naruto shrugged, "I'm not completely sure myself. From what I've asked from Solomon and Hisakata it's a mixture of science, medicine, and magic. Plus humans have a very limited area of understanding. Your father's medical team is far more advanced and had a better idea of what they wanted to do and what they needed to do."

"So you are going to ask father that while word is spreading of Kyuubi-Sama being alive here, you want to send a type of decoy to the human world? Make them believe that the_ horrible demons _carelessly removed their hero from the pathetic human?" Yuri said with air quotes.

Naruto chuckled, "I was just going to ask if he could make sure it never reached human ears, but that's a better idea."

Yuri stopped and Naruto stopped as well and looked at her, "Like my sister Hisakata, I have the ability of an Empath. I have been able to feel your emotions since you first arrived, even though you were unconscious. It's been a mixture of grief and pain and the worst kind of unhappiness I've ever felt. It's overwhelming. And though it sort of feels like eavesdropping, I can't help it when the emotions and feelings are practically being yelled into my mind. And with some of the emotions I sometimes get visions...

"At night when you're alone and only have time to think...your mind does wonder off to your father. You ask yourself a lot of questions and you think of horrible times. He's a monster in your mind..."

"Why are you telling me this?" Naruto whispered, looking away from her.

Yuri stepped closer to Naruto and placed her hand over the claw marks on Naruto's side. He hissed at the pain that erupted by the simple touch. It was a flame that burned so hot to the point it was icy cold.

"It's not your own will causing you to think those thoughts Naruto-Sama. Before the operation to give Kyuubi-sama his own body you didn't have those kind of thoughts. That was because Kyuubi's presence kept them at bay. This scar...this curse is supposed to grab and leech off of your deepest insecurities and emotions of pain and misery. The more pain you're in, the more emotionally drained you are, the stronger this demon gets."

"What do you suggest I do?" Naruto asked as they climbed up the staircase.

"Talk with Kyuubi-sama. He's worried. Now that he's not a part of your subconscious anymore he doesn't know what you're thinking...doesn't know what to do to make it better," Yuri said.

"...He sent you to spy on me didn't he?" Naruto asked with a sigh,

"He only has the best interest in mind Naruto-sama," Yuri insisted, blushing at being caught.

Naruto chuckled, "I don't blame you, but please, don't pretend to be my friend if it's for those reasons. That old fox really needs to get laid and leave me alone."

Yuri blushed and Naruto realized that she must not be used to such crude speaking, while he was constantly around three of the biggest perverted alive, one of them who had lived in his mind.

"I don't want to pretend to be your friend Naruto-sama...I think you're a great person and would be honored to be your friend," Yuri whispered.

Naruto smiled, "Well, if you want to be my friend you have to do something for me first."

"What?" Yuri asked.

"Stop calling my Naruto-Sama. Naruto is just fine," Naruto said.

"But...that's rude," Yuri said.

"Not when you're friends, and we're friends right?" Naruto asked and extended his hand to her.

She looked at it for a minute before smiling and taking it, "Friends."

"Awe...isn't that just precious Yukito? The little lovebirds are spending time together!" Hisakata cooed.

"Nee-chan!" Yuri whined.

Yukito chuckled, "Come now Hisakata, don't tease the little ones. Let their romance blossom on its own."

"Aniki!" Yuri whined at her brother this time. Her pale face as rosy as a cherry blossom.

Hisakata huffed, "_Fine_! But! Naruto, father and Kyuubi-sama want to see you immediately."

Naruto sobered up and asked, "Where are they?"

"In my father's study. Come I'll show you. Say farewell for now. Yukito has to take Yuri-chan to training," Hisakata said making kissing noises in the background.

Naruto and Yuri blushed and looked away from one another. Yukito chuckled some more and led Yuri back outside. Hisakata grabbed Naruto's arm and led him down the hallway.

"I think it's cute," Hisakata commented.

"We barely know each other...in fact, we _just_ became friends," Naruto said objectively.

"Awe...that's so adorable! Father will be pleased, and so will Kyuubi-sama! Unless...he'll be jealous if he's already claimed you as a lover," Hisakata asked with a wink.

"WHAT!" Naruto demanded as a blush went through his entire body.

"Oh don't tell me you've never thought about it," Hisakata said idly.

"No!" Naruto said but his voice rose a few octaves and broke a little in the end.

"Awe!" Hisakata squealed as she hugged him.

"Hisakata, leave Naruto alone," Kyuubi threatened.

"Ah...But he's so lovable," Hisakata chimed.

"Yes I know that but he's mine, so get lost. We've got things to discuss," Kyuubi said as he crossed his arms and mocked glared at her.

Hisakata gave Naruto an "I told you" look and went off on her marry way.

King Ryoku and Kyuubi walked on and entered a room with Naruto right behind them.

"Have you liked the kingdom so far Naruto-san?" Ryoku asked as he walked towards the desk in front of the giants glass windows. The office was lit by the sunlight from outside but there was a chandelier overhead for the night time. On the side walls there were book shelves that covered the whole wall with texts as old as the readers themselves and from different sizes and types. From books to charts to parchments.

"Well so far I've only seen the palace, but I love what I've seen so far sir," Naruto replied. Kyuubi had leaned against the window behind the desk. He had his arms crossed still and was glaring outside at something or at nothing, Naruto had no idea.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that," Ryoku said.

"Sir...I've been told that word of Kyuubi's return has been spreading," Naruto said.

Naruto saw Kyuubi's ears twitch at that, but he didn't look at Naruto either. Hisakata's words coming into mind as well as Kyuubi's. It wasn't that Naruto was frightened or disgusted or anything...it was just that due to his past, the only time he's ever thought about a relationship was with Sasuke, which wasn't too strong because he knew that no one would ever accept it. Eventually his father would have looked for Sasuke's bride, or if Sasuke made a fit, a lover. He dared daydreamed of a time with Kakashi but still, that was all it was, a daydream.

"Yes. I've been sure to be careful as to who hears word of this, but it's only a matter of time before everyone hears the return of the great and powerful Kyuubi," Ryoku said.

"I wanted to ask that if possible, this be kept from the humans," Naruto asked.

"I had no intentions of this reaching human ears but there are few who manage to catch wind of such matters," Ryoku said.

"What about alternating the truth?" Naruto asked.

Ryoku raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"As far as the humans know, if a demon is removed from a Jinchuriki, they die. I want the few who are looking for me to stop," Naruto said, his head bowed

Kyuubi went from glaring at something at the ground to looking up at the sky with glazed eyes.

"I'll make sure to pass on the message. Is there anything else you require Naruto-san?" Ryoku asked.

"No...but I do want to know what's been found out about the demon that did this to me," Naruto said as he gestured to his side.

"At the moment we're conducting an investigation. There are some that we suspect but it's difficult to say one way or another. Once we find something concrete we'll let you know," Ryoku said.

"Thank you," Naruto said. "Hey Kyuubi...can I speak with you for a bit?"

Finally Kyuubi looked towards the blonde and shrugged and headed towards the exit. Naruto raised a brow and looked at the king for an explanation, but all he received was a shrug.

Once outside Naruto looked for Kyuubi to see that he had walked down the hall a few feet. Naruto caught up to him and turned him around forcibly.

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto demanded.

"Nothing..." Kyuubi replied absentmindedly.

"Not likely. What's up?" Naruto asked more kindly.

"What? Now you like my company?" Kyuubi asked tensely.

"Is this what this is about? Because I got tired of you being a mother hen?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"I was _not_ being a mother hen!" Kyuubi exclaimed.

"You wouldn't let me eat anything without having a servant taste it first," Naruto said.

Kyuubi sighed and placed both his hands on Naruto's shoulders, his emerald green eyes looking into his blue ones, "Look kit, this is weird for me. I've _never_ been as attached to someone as I have been with you. Before I've been able to hear your thoughts and know when you're in danger. I'd either see it through your eyes or if you were poisoned or something I'd feel it and fix it...I can't do that anymore and _damn it _if I hate it!

"I've gotten close to you kit, and I refuse to lose you. Especially now that we're out of that hell hole."

Naruto was stunned by the proclamation. He smiled tenderly as he cupped Kyuubi's face and then hugged him, "You silly old fox. I don't mind that you care but...don't over do it. You know better than anyone else that I'm not used to being overly protected like that..."

"This is weird Naruto..." Kyuubi almost never used his name unless he was serious.

"I know...listen," Naruto started and then darted his eyes. A blush making his way to his face.

"What? What is it?" Kyuubi demanded and raised Naruto's chin with his fingers to look in his eyes.

"Yuri-chan said that this thing is draining me of power because it's leeching off of my bad moods, my insecurities, and my misery. It's making me think of a lot of depressing things and...it's giving me nightmares.

"Yuri-chan thinks that if you're there...they wouldn't...you know...happen..." Naruto whispered.

"So?" Kyuubi drawled.

"Would you sleep next to me so I don't have nightmares?" Naruto asked as he looked intently at his feet.

Kyuubi smiled, not smirked, but smiled and hugged his brat, "Sure kid. I'll see you later tonight. I have to talk to this old coot for a while."

"About?" Naruto asked.

"I hate politics and I don't want to take a part of them in the future. So we're gonna discuss what it is that I'll be doing," Kyuubi replied.

"Whatever it is, make sure I'm there with you," Naruto said, but both of them knew it was a demand.

"You got it," Kyuubi said and Naruto was left to wonder the grounds a bit more.

* * *

Kyuubi walked back in and sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"You are a lost cause," Ryoku said with mirth.

"Shut up," Kyuubi tsk'ed.

Ryoku shrugged and said, "All I'm saying is that you've got it bad and I can't say I blame you. It has been over a decade since you've gotten laid, _and_ you've had to be caged in a child, _and_ you had to be there when he reached puberty..._and_ he's still a virgin...god, do you wish for me to get you a rent boy or girl?"

"Are you finished?" Kyuubi gritted out.

"For the time being. So what do you want me to do? I was partly serious," Ryoku said.

"If I wanted to get laid I wouldn't need to go to a prostitute!" Kyuubi said darkly.

Ryoku sighed, "Lie all you want to Kyuubi. You are my friend and I can read you like a book. But whatever...now about this 'humans hearing the rumor you're alive' thing...any input?"

Kyuubi sobered up and said, "Yes. Don't let them think Naruto is dead."

Ryoku raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"The kid suffered his whole life there. If they think he's dead they'll have to come to terms with it, eventually putting it behind them. And in time they'll forget him and he'll be just another freaking name on that stupid memorial stone. No, I want them to suffer. As _nice_ as hope is, it's a great evil as well, it prolongs torment and misery. With hope, they'll think that Naruto is still alive...still in _enemy_ hands. They'll be plagued with guilt and misery themselves for never knowing what happened to him. They'll be kept awake with nightmares and words not said and actions done in the past. I want them to pay for hurting my Naruto!"

* * *

.:~*~:.

Minato tossed and turned in his bed. Sweat covering himself from head to toe. He was forced to return a few days ago. He wished he hadn't. The look of utter disappointment and despair in Kushina was enough to make him fall to his knees. He loved her, she loved him, they were supposed to love their son, none of this was supposed to happen...why was this happening?

He hadn't been able to sleep for the first two days. Those nights he was there to calm down his wife when she woke up shrieking; another nightmare. A nightmare where their baby was being harmed, being hurt, or being killed.

He'd hold her as she sobbed. She'd cry for her baby and his heart would break more and more each time. She would then look up and sob more.

During the day she wouldn't look at him...she couldn't.

It was twisted that this was the way he learned a part of Naruto's curse of being his son.

Being his son before this whole disaster, he was the demon child who looked like him. Naruto was hurt because he dared be alive and look like him.

Now...he broke his wife's heart every time she looked at him because he looked like her baby, but wasn't him. In fact he was the reason her baby was hurt. She couldn't look at him because he wasn't the man she married, and he looked so much like her son...her son that was in the hands of vile, evil, cruel demons who are doing who knows what to him.

After the second day Kushina would take refuge in Naruto's room. She would sit in the middle of his bed and hug his pillow to her chest with all her might. She would look out the window, it was his preferred way of entering, and waited for him to come through it. If he came back, he'd use the window, if only to avoid them.

His heart kept breaking, even more so with acts like those.

With all the despair and exhaustion his mind and body took over the last week or so he finally crashed and fell into a restless sleep. His own nightmares plaguing him.

_Minato woke up in his office with a start. He looked around and wondered how he got there. Looking at the clock he realized that it was late. He needed to get home. As he walked out he found it odd and somewhat creepy that he hadn't seen anyone. Not a soul._

_When he made it to the streets it was the same. _

_Until he heard a little pitter-patter of small feet. His heart clenched in his chest. He knew that sound..._

"_Naruto..." _

_In the distance he saw the little body run away. Minato ran after him._

"_NARUTO!" Minato yelled after him but Naruto didn't stop. He seemed to be heading towards the Hokage Monument. _

_When he reached the stairs of the monument he could make out the little body at the top of Sarutobi's head. Slowly and carefully he made his way up. He could finally see his little boy. So small and fragile...hair so soft and blonde and eyes that were so blue that you could just drown in them._

"_Naruto..." Minato called out._

_Naruto didn't look back but tensed. Minato stopped for a moment but kept getting closer. _

"_Son..."_

_Minato reached out but Naruto fell into a fetal position and started to whimper._

"_Naruto!" Minato cried._

"_I sowy, I sowy, I sowy!" little Naruto cried._

_Scared, Minato reached out and touched Naruto's arm but when he did Naruto's flesh sizzled as if the touch was acid, "AH! I SOWY, I SOWY!" Naruto continued the mantra and tried to back away from Minato._

"_No! Naruto please! I...I don't want to hurt you! Please...**I'm** sorry!" Minato yelled, in panic and fear. He didn't want to hurt Naruto anymore. He just wanted to hold his baby close and keep him safe._

"_**Get. Away. From. Him!" **A shadow appeared from behind Naruto. A tail like shadow wrapped around the burn and it began to glow red and healed Naruto's wound. Naruto looked up at the shadow with a smile, wiped away his tears and raised his arms towards the shadow. There was a growl as the shadow disappeared with his little Naruto._

"_NARUTO!"_

"_What?"_

_Minato turned around and came face to face with his fourteen year old son, "Naruto..." Minato wanted to reach out and touch him, to see if he was real, but Naruto stepped back, fear of Minato, ever clear in those sapphire eyes._

"_Naruto...I'm sorry..." Minato whispered._

"_It doesn't matter...I can bleed all the blood I have and all you'll ever smell is demon's blood," Naruto said as he walked towards the edge._

"_That's not true! You're my son! I love you!" Minato declared._

"_A little late don't you think? You and Kushina killed me," Naruto replied._

"_You are _**not**_ dead!" Minato insisted. He wouldn't allow that, he would accept that. Naruto _**had** _to be alive!_

"_Maybe not physically, but the both of you and the place that was supposed to be my home killed me a long time ago...I'm nothing but an empty shell. You never let me figure out who I was. All I ever could be since that October day to all of you was the monster of your past. Or sometimes I was just the honorable son. Or Sasuke's best friend. Or Kakashi's student...I was never just Naruto. I don't even know _who_ Naruto _is_," Naruto was walking backwards. Every sentence he took a step back until he was at the edge._

"_Naruto!" Minato yelled and tried to advance but he couldn't move._

"_The best thing you've ever done for me in all of my life was not believing me. Had you believed me about the demon you could have saved me...I would still be here...in this hell. I hate it here. I hate all those pathetic villagers! I hate that red headed bitch! But most of all...I...HATE...**YOU!"**_

_Naruto leaned back and fell towards the ground that changed from the mountain side of the monument to an empty black void._

"NARUTO!" Minato bolted up right in his bed, soaked in sweat. He looked to his side and found it empty. He got up and walked towards Naruto's room. He peeked in and saw her there. Kushina had finally submitted to exhaustion and had passed out. Still clutching Naruto's pillow, still crying...

Looking closer at his wife, Minato notice that she was also clutching to something else. Walking into the room that belonged to his own son, Minato couldn't help but feel like an intruder. Taking the item from his wife's solid grip he saw that it was a picture of Naruto and his team. They were all smiling, oblivious to any pain or suffering.

A droplet fell onto the glass and Minato realized he was crying again.

This was the only photo of his son in the whole house. The only one he knew of anyway. He had a hunch Sasuke may have more. But during his nights of insomnia he's roamed the house and hasn't seen picture or paining of the younger blonde.

What's more, in the picture in his hands, Naruto's not faking the smile. He's genuinely happy to be around these people. They make him happy, they let him feel safe. A sudden pang of jealousy and hatred for all of them ran through him so hot and so intense.

He hated them for being close to his son. For knowing him so well...for loving him so easily when the rest of the village couldn't...when _he_ couldn't.

Kushina started to scream in panic and fear. He placed the picture down gently and held her like he'd done the night before, and the night before that. She'd cling to him, and for a few seconds look at him and think it was Naruto, only to have her heart broken all over again to realize it wasn't him. But she'd still hug him, in the need for someone's shoulder to cry on.

As he held her, he looked up and saw his reflection in Naruto's mirror.

Blonde untamed hair, sapphire blue eyes, but no whisker scars, no tan...

Minato looked away. He too couldn't look at himself without his heart shattering all together, and being disgusted to his stomach.

It was a cruel joke fate played on him. Looking like his son...

Tomorrow morning, and until Naruto returned, he'll take down every mirror in the mansion.

He took the picture from it's frame and folded it and placed it under his shirt, over his heart.

"It won't be long Kushina. I promise I'll get him back...I swear," Minato promised but he couldn't be sure if it fell on deaf ears or not. These days his promises didn't mean what they used to.


End file.
